<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helichrysum by Xygdrasil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487006">Helichrysum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xygdrasil/pseuds/Xygdrasil'>Xygdrasil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crime AU, Death, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Human Experimentation, Mutilation, Organized Crime, Torture, Twin AU, Violence, there is a lot of pain here im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xygdrasil/pseuds/Xygdrasil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eisner Hounds, a well known hitmen organization from the underworld, had grown famous from siding with the Sothis Syndicate during a dark point in their history. Without the shackles of a made man's oath, the Hounds did the dirtiest jobs for the Syndicate without fail, earning their reputation over the years. However, one contract has left the Eisner Hounds with a new leader dead set on revenge. Scouring through contracts in the Syndicate to find the whereabouts of the Garmr, they come across an unusual request from the head of the Hresvelg Family - one they can't turn down. Forming this ambitious, dangerous contract, the two leaders find themselves seeking not only revenge for the dearly departed, but a newfound and reformed world for themselves and those remaining loyal to them in the underworld. As they navigate through this bloody path, they find more than they bargained for - the truth behind the previous Hound leader's disappearance, the many sudden deaths within the Syndicate, and the history that ties the Syndicate and the Hounds together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Edeleth Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Purple Hyacinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check tags before starting to read. I went unhinged and kind of wrote with the mindset of having no restrictions when I started this. If you don't mind - great! I hope you enjoy. If there are some things that you find start to get difficult if you do proceed, please stop at your leisure and do not continue! I want this to be an enjoyable experience, but this work is definitely not for everyone. </p>
<p>Otherwise, I hope you enjoy Helichrysum!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> This blood is proof that we have become family. </em>
</p>
<p>Howling wind and rain thundered around the cargo ship, masking the sounds of heavy panting and sobbing. Heavy footsteps followed after him on the wooden boat, slow and deliberate. It grew louder and closer to the wracking sobs, until it finally stopped before a quivering mess of a man. Bloodied and beaten beyond recognition, the only thing the man could do was whimper as a couple of shadows fell over him.</p>
<p>"B-Blue Kerberos!" he cried out, trying to scramble away, despite knowing that the only escape was to jump into the vast ocean. "Wh-why would the Godmother send the leader of the Eisner Hounds after a captain like me?"  </p>
<p>The Hound before him did not reply, casually reloading the bullets into the desert eagle in her hands. The signature wolf mask of the Hounds that she wore covered any expression she could be making, yet the icy blue eyes that peered out of the mask seemed to pierce his core, causing him to freeze in place as her gaze met his unfocused eyes. They were fierce and held no room for any compassion that his pathetic pleas for his life attempted to gain. No rat deserves any, regardless of whether they were a part of her group or not. The man beside her wore the same mask and clothes - navy button up and an open black vest - and was just as silent. Without making a sound, he reached forward and roughly grabbed him by the collar. Having no strength left to fight back, he could only cry out in pain as he was thrown against the deck.</p>
<p>"I'm not a rat! I would never break the oath! I would never betray my cl-" he spat out blood as it rose up and cut him off, heaving as it splattered onto the floor by his shoes. When he managed the strength to raise his head to look back up, he could only catch the sight of a metal bat before it crashed into his face, breaking his nose. He reeled, somehow still on his feet, until the sound of two gunshots rang out. Bullets pierced his knees, sending him crashing into the ground before he could even react. His unfocused eyes could see the smoke drifting from the barrel of the black desert eagle, but it grew blurrier as the metal bat continued to crash against his body. He could feel his bones shattering, splintering his organs, puncturing him as he released a scream. For a moment, the bat stopped. Footsteps again, coming into focus in front of his face. His eyes slowly moved up to look at the blue ones looking down on him. She held a knife in her hand instead of the pistol and grabbed him by the tongue, tasting the leather gloves as she stretched it out to its limit.</p>
<p>"Rats don't get to speak."</p>
<p>The cut was swift and clean, but the pain was not as short. He could not bring himself to scream or curse or beg as he watched his tongue drop in front of his face. He struggled to move - to do <em> anything </em> - as the Hound walked away from him, wiping her knife clean. The oath echoed in his head, repeating and burning his ears.</p>
<p>
  <em> You live by the gun and the knife, and you die by the gun and the knife. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"I'll leave the rest to you, Bel. Have the other Hounds throw him out," she said, sheathing the knife and running a hand through her wet blue hair, slicking it back. On cue, several more who wore the same mask appeared, moving towards Beleth to assist him.</p>
<p>"You got it, By," the man responded, lifting up the limp captain's body and tossing him into a nearby metal barrel. He tried to resist when one of the Hounds grabbed his hair, forcing his head back as another began pouring thick, gray liquid down his gaping mouth. Unable to fight the tightening grip, he felt liquid cement being poured down his throat, filling him up. He tried to gag and cough what he could out, but they were relentless, continuing to pour more and more down his throat until he couldn't take anymore.</p>
<p>Beleth watched as the Hounds pushed the barrel down the side of the cargo ship, sinking deep into the ocean out wherever the hell their ship had stopped at. Satisfied and confirming the completion of the hit, he turned to report back to Byleth as the other Hounds cleaned up after them. He found her sitting in the bridge of the ship with the man at the helm, a trusted advisor to the Eisner Hounds, Lykos. Smoke drifted from the end of the cigarette that hung between her lips, her mask resting against her leg. Upon seeing her twin enter the bridge room and remove his mask, she puffed out a cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>"It's done, then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, just gotta let the Godmother know," he said, taking a seat beside her as he pulled a cigarette out for himself. Byleth offered a flame from her lighter, which he gratefully took as he leaned the end of it into the fire.</p>
<p>"In the end, he didn't give us any clues, huh?" she muttered, snapping her lighter shut and slipping it back into her pocket. "We'll have to find another lead."</p>
<p>"The Ashen Hounds are sniffing out another lead," Lykos piped up from the wheel. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear back from them. For now, I'll take us back to the harbor so we can head to the Godmother."</p>
<p>"May as well collect our reward, then," Byleth exhaled the smoke from her nose, leaning back and closing her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em> In the name of my Clan, I kill who I must, even if they were my own flesh and blood. </em>
</p>
<p>"Young Boss, we've located the Chairman, but..."</p>
<p>"Where is he? Lead me to him!"</p>
<p>"I don't know if you want to-"</p>
<p>"Now!"</p>
<p>The rain was especially heavy tonight, drumming against the black car as it parked in front of the temple. On either side of the pathway towards the entrance, equal amounts of standing sprays and men in black suits lined up, respectfully bowing as soon as the back door of the car was opened. Another man who sat on the other side of the car rushed over to open an umbrella, holding it steady over the open door as a white-haired woman stepped out, a solemn look on her face. As they climbed the steps to the temple, her pale violet eyes could not help but take note of the flowers on the standing sprays: yellow chrysanthemums and purple hyacinths.</p>
<p>"Young Boss... Edelgard, I truly advise against-!"</p>
<p>"Stand aside, Hubert."</p>
<p>Edelgard pushed her second in command aside, throwing open the doors. A sickening stench filled her senses - disgustingly familiar. Unpleasant memories made their way to the surface, but she pushed it down as she put an arm over her face. Knowing that she would not be deterred, Hubert moved to follow close behind instead, shielding her from any unsuspecting confrontation. He signaled to their crew behind them, the trusted Black Eagles moving in formation to cover from behind. However, the eerily familiar facility had long since been abandoned and all evidence cleared out. Save for one.</p>
<p>"My condolences, Edelgard." A woman with long, light green hair approached her.</p>
<p>"Lady Rhea..."</p>
<p>"Please, just Rhea. We are of the same rank and syndicate, after all." A smile appeared on her lips, an expression that made the white-haired chairwoman feel uneasy. "It's good to see you again. I wish it were under... better circumstances."</p>
<p>"Likewise... Rhea," she replied, turning to continue forward, until her voice stopped her once more.</p>
<p>"What... in the world..." Edelgard stared in horror at the scene before her, bile rising up her throat. Hubert frowned, lowering his weapon as the rest of their crew caught up to them, immediately quieting as they approached. What lay before them was a horrible pile of flesh, organs, and blood mixed with tattered cloth. Remnants of leather straps tied to metal cuffs kept the melting corpse upright, though it did not stop the loose flesh from ripping apart and dripping away. Entrails hung out of a gaping hole where the torso should have been. Various unidentifiable fluids of odd colors dripped off of the top of the flesh - what remains of a face. Half a mouth opened ajar as though in the process of a scream and a single eyeball clung onto flesh, falling from its place in the hollow socket above it. Bones jutted out amongst the organs like arrows embedding into flesh, the organs having blackened and sprawled itself all over the floor in puddles mixed with the fluids. Muscle fibers hung from the forcibly raised arms, limp from being torn apart and separated.</p>
<p>None of the limbs retained what they once were. The only thing resembling any sort of limb that was intact was a hand on the ground before them, closed into a fist to protect something. Edelgard reached down to pry the stiff, cold fingers open, holding back a cry when a couple fingers snapped beneath her shaking hands.</p>
<p>"No..." she whispered, her voice quivering. </p>
<p>Stained with blood, a single pin bearing the crest of the Hresvelg Clan - the proud, double-headed golden eagle - made its way back home in her trembling hands.</p>
<p>"Ionius was a good man," Rhea's tone was solemn and filled with what sounded like regret. "May he rest in peace now."</p>
<p>Edelgard grit her teeth, her hand clutching the pin tightly in her pocket, before she continued to walk towards the coffin of her father. Silver leaves with a blossoming golden cluster surrounded it, a flower she was not familiar with. A picture of him lay amongst it, a reserved smile that she already missed so much. Knowing that she could not allow herself to break apart here, she gave her final farewell with closed eyes, cementing the memories of his smile within her heart. When she opened her eyes once more, she gave a final vow upon the drifting incense, hoping that it would carry them to him.</p>
<p>"Edelgard... I'm sorry." A man with an eyepatch stood to the side as she turned away from the coffin, sincerity in his singular blue eye. "If only we had found him sooner..."</p>
<p>"What's done is done. You can't blame yourself for this," she replied curtly, keeping herself together despite the turmoil and grief that threatened to tear her apart. "Don't show weakness in front of your men, Dimitri. Not so soon after that incident with Cornelia."</p>
<p>"You're right," he said, straightening his suit jacket. An angry glint came across his eye as he looked away. "I promise we'll find the ones responsible and kill them."</p>
<p>"Finding them is a beast of its own," a voice piped in as someone approached.</p>
<p>"Claude."</p>
<p>"I looked over the place when news reached us. I couldn't find anything to get on their trail. They cleared everything out but... him," Claude said, his usual light-hearted smile long gone from his face. "They did that to send a message, Edelgard. Watch your back." A dark look came over her face as she nodded, turning away from them to head back to the car. She didn't bother to wait for Hubert to bring out the umbrella as she stepped out of the temple and into the rain. She paused as her second-in-command appeared by her side, shielding her from the rain. She turned to look back at the two men.</p>
<p>"I have a favor to ask."</p>
<p>
  <em> As burns this saint, so burns my soul. I enter alive and will be returned dead. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sweet scent of lavender<br/>A gift from grace<br/>Crushed petals beneath soles<br/>For the fragrance to sate<br/>The unending nightmare<br/>It failed to escape</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! As promised, the story continues on. I hope you enjoy your read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth opened her palm towards the sky, feeling the droplets splatter onto her hand as Beleth exited the car behind her. She found that the sound of the rain drumming against her mask was rather soothing, and closed her eyes momentarily to take it in until her brother wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning on her.</p><p>“I’ll be waitin’ here ‘til you’re done,” Lykos yawned from the window of the driver’s seat, already reclining his chair as he loosened his mask. “Make it quick, or don’t. I get some sleep either way,” he said before rolling his windows back up and immediately disappearing as his body dropped onto the reclined seat.</p><p>“Some sleep sounds nice… We were up all day and night hounding that rat down,” Bel echoed his yawn, slightly lifting his mask to scratch at his eyes.</p><p>“After we visit Godmother,” Byleth replied, roughly pushing his mask down to cover his face upon hearing footsteps. People in black suits rushed out to greet them, offering to place an umbrella over the twins as they headed past the large black gates and into the mansion housed within the walls. Bel grumbled under his breath as he properly readjusted his mask, walking close to his sister. All but two of the Godmother’s subordinates dispersed as they entered, leading them through the many halls of the mansion until finally, they stopped before large double doors. One stepped forward, knocking on the wooden door.</p><p>“The Hounds are here, Godmother.”</p><p>“Well? Why are you making them stand out there? Let them in!”</p><p>“Yes Godmother.” Without another word, they opened the door, letting the twins pass through, before closing the door behind them. The spacious room held all manner of things that interested the Godmother. From expensive paintings to street vendor dolls, all filled the room surrounding the large velvety bed in the middle. An old woman lay there, hooked up to machines that monitored her health at her bedside. Her trusted advisor sat by her side, checking her condition, before acknowledging the twins. Whispering something to the Godmother, she stood up to bow towards the twins, before leaving the room.</p><p>“Ahh, there are my favorite pups,” the woman said with a warm tone as the Hounds approached her. She slowly rose from her bed to sit upright.</p><p>“It’s good to see you well, Godmo-”</p><p>“For the last time, it’s Sothis. I’m not your Godmother,” she cut Byleth off, raising a thin arm to smack the snout of her mask, which she immediately regretted. “I’ll also take grandmother,” she muttered, wringing out her sore hand.</p><p>“...Grandmother?” Bel echoed, testing out how it sounded. “Well, it’s not that far from Godmother so I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“That aside,” Byleth interrupted, “we came to let you know that we took care of the rat.”</p><p>“Ah, I knew I could count on you pups to handle that. I already sent Indech to hand the payment over to Lykos. Assuming he is napping in the car again,” Sothis smiled, leaning back into her pillow. “Though I’m sure you want the <em> other </em> payment right now as well.” The twins remained silent for a moment, but Sothis could hear the slight fidgeting from their feet.</p><p>“We… couldn’t get anything out of the rat,” Bel began hesitantly. “Either he’s really good at keeping his mouth shut from loyalty or fear…”</p><p>“Or he isn’t related to what we’re looking for at all,” Byleth finished, folding her arms.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I haven’t had anything turn up on my end either,” Sothis confessed regretfully, her eyes shifting to the ceiling. “I’ve been working with Rhea concerning the last contract he was working on, but we’ve found nothing. She’s been blaming herself for his disappearance since the contract was under her request, so know that we are trying just as hard to seek information about his whereabouts.”</p><p>“Thank you, Go-” Byleth cleared her throat as Sothis whipped her head to glare at her. “Grandmother.”</p><p>"That's more like it." Satisfied, Sothis’s warm smile returned as she reached over to give each of them a pat on the head.</p><p>“It's regrettable that I could not give much on my end, but we'll find something in due time. No one escapes our sights for long. I’ll call for you two as soon as we learn anything,” Sothis promised, just as someone knocked on the door.</p><p>“Godmother, Chairwoman Edelgard is here to see you.”</p><p>“Ah yes. She did mention that she would come pay me a visit afterwards.” Sothis retracted herself from the twins, leaning back into her bed. “Do come visit me again. It gets awfully lonely here when everyone gets busy.” She smiled once more, and though she could not see, the twins could not help but smile back at her from behind their masks.</p><p>“We will. Take care until then,” Byleth said as they stood to bow before heading for the door.</p><p>“Let her in!” Sothis called out as they reached the door, which immediately swung open. A white-haired woman in a red suit stood before the door, waiting patiently. A smile crossed her lips as soon as she noticed the Hounds, who simply nodded to her before passing by. The woman named Edelgard momentarily stopped Byleth, placing a hand on her shoulder. The Hound could not help but smell the hint of lavender coming off of her. It was a familiarly sweet and calming scent. </p><p>“I knew you’d be here. Won’t you give me a moment of your time as soon as I finish talking to Godmother?” she asked, to which Byleth tilted her head, wondering what she wanted. “I won’t be long. I’ll meet you out front.” Without waiting for a reply, she released her hold on the blue-haired woman and bowed to Sothis. The twins walked past the doors, hearing one last line before the doors shut behind them.</p><p>“I’m sorry about your father, Edelgard…”</p><p>-</p><p>“If we’re still gonna be waitin’ here, don’t wake me up,” Lykos complained, letting out a big yawn as he unlocked the car doors.</p><p>“I wanted to check what goodies Grandmother decided to give us for this contract. She always gives us something extra with the cash,” Bel replied with the excitement of a kid on Christmas Eve. “Come on, come on.”</p><p>“It’s in the back,” Lykos replied lazily, clicking on a button that popped the trunk open. Bel immediately zoomed over, fully opening the trunk and reaching inside. Pushing aside two silver briefcases, he pulled a large black briefcase to the front, opening the latches. Without waiting any further, he opened the case.</p><p>“By! Look at these!” he excitedly exclaimed, waving his twin over with a hand. Though she approached the trunk with a composed exterior, she could not help but be excited herself. Sothis always knew what to get them since they were children.</p><p>“She spoils us so,” Byleth whistled as her blue eyes spotted the open case. Slabs of rare cuts of meat and spices lined the cooled interior, neatly packaged for their convenience. They were enough to make the twin’s mouths water at the thought of the potential meals that were coming their way soon.</p><p>“We’re eating good tonight!” Bel couldn’t contain his excitement, nearly howling it out towards the raining sky. “Lykos! Prepare yourself! You can sleep after we eat!” An audible grumble came from the driver’s seat as footsteps approached them, immediately silencing the three, flipping their switch into work mode. Lykos snapped his silver mask properly into place.</p><p>“It’s good to know that there is more to the Hounds than their cold exterior outside of work. Especially from the famous Blue Kerberos and Black Sharvara.” The voice came from the white-haired woman from before, who approached them with a taller, dark-haired man in an equally dark and buttoned coat with a popped collar. He held an umbrella over the woman, his light green eyes openly showing his hostility.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“...Chairwoman Edelgard, right?” Byleth said, her guard up as she motioned for her brother to close the case. He immediately complied, shutting the trunk as well as he silently moved to stand defensively by her side, expression instantly shifting from joy to wariness. “I thought I had worked with all the leading families in this Syndicate, but I don't recognize you. What business do you have with the Hounds?”</p><p>“Just Edelgard is fine,” she said with a raised hand, “I just recently took over as head of the Hresvelg Clan, and I’d like your help with some matters.” She immediately fell into stride with the atmosphere. “I’d rather we talk about it where we can’t be overheard. I’ve requested the Godmother to let us rent out one of her front restaurants so that we can enjoy a meal uninterrupted while we discuss business. It’s run by her people, so you don’t have to worry about me doing anything.”</p><p>“How kind of you to take that into consideration.”</p><p>“I wish to have good relations with the Hounds. It’s the least I can do.” The smile that she gave them didn’t reach her eyes, but the Hounds had no reason to reject a contract offer without hearing the details, especially from the Chairwoman of one of the Families under Sothis’s Syndicate.</p><p>“Lykos, follow their car,” Byleth said as she opened the door to the back seat, letting Bel hop in first before going in after him. “We’ll hear you out at the restaurant, then. Hope you’re prepared to feed three starving dogs.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be satisfied with what we have to offer - both the food and the contract,” Edelgard replied with a satisfied smile before the two headed into their own car. Byleth closed the door, grabbing a towel to dry Bel’s hair, who grumbled that he could take care of it himself. Ignoring him, she fussed over him as Lykos lit a cigarette and started the engine, following the other car close behind.</p><p>True to her word, the restaurant had been cleared out save for the staff members, most likely associates of the Syndicate. The restaurant was filled to the brim with patrons, yet they were led to VIP rooms in the back for privacy. Tea was swiftly served to the five in complete silence, even as the waiter left to retrieve their meal. Edelgard sipped her tea nonchalantly as Hubert dutifully sat beside her, alert. Every bit of hostility that she did not show, he blatantly revealed in full. Byleth ignored him, letting the tea cool before her as she waited patiently for Edelgard to speak. Bel and Lykos, on the other hand, eagerly awaited their meal. She was unsure of whether they were purposefully ignoring or blissfully ignorant of the tense atmosphere.</p><p>"I'd like your help on a... particular matter," Edelgard began, pale violet eyes peering through the wisps of steam that drifted from atop her tea cup. "I believe it will coincide with what you're after, as well." Byleth held her gaze, remaining silent and never breaking eye contact as the waiter came in with a cart. Steaming dishes from grilled fish to lamb stew were placed before them alongside clean plates and utensils. As quickly as he had entered, the waiter swiftly pulled himself and the cart away. Only then did Byleth move, picking up her tea cup. The simple motion alone was enough for Edelgard to slightly lean forward in her seat, eyes intently watching the other hand that moved to place itself on the bottom of the mask.</p><p>"Interesting. I assume Sothis filled you in on what's going on," Byleth responded with a smile, fingers curling around the edges of the mask as the cup moved closer to her face. "Very well, please continue."</p><p>-</p><p>"Ah, what a disappointment!" Edelgard heavily sighed as soon as they got back into the car and away from the rain. “Hubert, take us back to our district.”</p><p>"What is, Lady Edelgard? While I'm still wary of the Hounds, they had agreed as long as our goals continued to align, did they not?" Hubert inquired, turning the key and starting the engine.</p><p>"Of course it is fortunate that we have the Hounds on our side for this matter, just as planned, but that's not what I'm disappointed about," she replied, looking out the window to see the Hounds climbing back into their own car. Lights immediately turned on in their direction as the car pulled up to follow close behind them - Hubert's cue to start driving. "How the hell did they manage to eat and drink everything off the table while hiding their face?" Edelgard grumbled, recalling the smirk that appeared each time Blue Kerberos lifted her mask slightly, as though teasing her. "She knew, and she was toying with me."</p><p>"Can we really trust those dogs? If they're just messing with us..." Hubert began, glancing at the mirror in time to see her frustrated expression turn into that of amusement.</p><p>"Oh, Hubert. You know them as well as I and the rest of the Syndicate do," she chuckled dryly as she entwined her fingers together, resting her elbows against her knees. Leaning forward to rest her chin against her knuckles, she looked back at Hubert from the mirror with a wry smile. "The Eisner Hounds, a small, notorious underground organization of hired guns that became known after the incident with Agar Pharmaceuticals - which had the backing of corrupted officials - thirty or so years ago. They've continued to work with our Syndicate since then, but no one really knows who they are and why they had decided to stick around with us for so long. Perhaps only the Godmother knows," she sighed, dissatisfied with the lack of intel. "The founder - known as the Blood-stained Garmr - led the Hounds until his sudden disappearance a few months ago. It seems Blue Kerberos has taken over with the help of Black Sharvara and their advisor, Lykos, but that's all we really know."</p><p>"They'll take any job, no matter how dirty or gruesome the contract is, as long as their price is paid," Hubert recalled, stepping on the gas to pass a car trying to cut in front. "I fail to see how that differs from what I do when I must interrogate someone."</p><p>"We're shackled by our oath," she quietly reminded him. "They are not."</p><p>-</p><p>"Head of the Hresvelg Clan, huh?" Bel muttered, having resigned to his fate as Byleth tousled and dried his hair. "I guess that means old man Ionius ain't around anymore," he said dejectedly.</p><p>"His death was probably what gave Sothis the lead to the rat we killed. He didn't seem to know anything, though..." Byleth trailed off as her hands stilled. Bel reached up to place a comforting hand atop of hers.</p><p>"He was good to us. I'm gonna miss him."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Let's visit his grave together with Pops, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Byleth replied despondently, staring off absently as she wandered in her thoughts. <em> “Ionius’ kid, huh?” </em></p><p>Lykos exhaled smoke through his nose as he glanced at the twins from the rearview mirror. It was a scene that had been repeated before that left a feeling of nostalgia, despite how much the two had changed since then. Jaded by the circumstances that were no fault of their own, he wouldn't have recognized them if not for these mirrored moments. Such peaceful moments were a luxury now. He only hoped that the two would treasure them while they could.</p><p>"I know we're out of leads for Dad’s whereabouts, but I wasn't expecting you to agree to those terms," Bel confessed suddenly, attempting to take the towel from her to dry her hair in return.</p><p>"It's just following orders. That's basically all our contracts are anyway," she replied, expression unchanging as she pulled the towel out of his reach, using it on her own hair. "It's not unusual to be asked to stay close during the duration, either."</p><p>"I suppose, but what if she asks for something ridiculous?" Concern etched his features, none of which were shared by his sister.</p><p>"It'll be fine, Bel. I'll only agree to things within reason," she promised, but that did nothing to allay his concerns. Even he wasn't sure what 'within reason' was for her at this point, but he trusted her enough to drop it.</p><p>As the sun made its descent, lampposts and neon lights sprung to life all over, signaling the day's shift to the night's reign. The entertainment district was already filled with patrons crowding into bars, strip clubs, brothels, gambling dens, and a plethora of other establishments that relied on sins, temptations, and desperation. This atmosphere was a seductress to those of the night, and in turn, they did well to hide those operating in the shadows of this district. They were certainly in their territory now. Tucked away beyond the blinding neon lights was a small, quaint bar that they parked by with a plain sign that read 'Kantharos.'</p><p>Lykos dropped them off, assuring that he would have a Hound drop off a car for them to use, before heading back home. The twins followed the chairwoman into the bar. In contrast to the traffic of people they saw as they made their way here, few patrons sat in the bar, conversing with each other. As they entered, the conversation died down as they turned their attention to them.</p><p>"Edie, welcome home!" a woman in an elegant red dress exclaimed as she approached them, wrapping her arms around the chairwoman. She peeked beyond the flustered woman's shoulder to look at the twins, cocking her head slightly. "Who are these two scary wolves you've brought with you?"          </p><p>"You do not seem to be afraid," the woman tending the bar responded, continuing to wipe the counter down without looking up.</p><p>"W-well, those masks are a bit intimidating..." the hunched up woman sitting across the counter mumbled, tightly holding onto her cup as she stole a few glances at the twins. </p><p>"Well, it is rude to just gawk at them!" a neatly dressed man exclaimed, getting up from his seat to stand tall in front of the twins. "I am Ferdinand von Aegir! You must be the Eisner Hounds!" He opened his arms wide as a welcoming gesture. "I see it went well! Good of you two to join the cause! I see that Edelgard managed to not completely mess up the con-" Hubert was instantly by his side, planting a palm into his face to interrupt his declarations.</p><p>"Show some respect for the boss, Ferdinand."</p><p>"Mmph! Hrng! Mmf!"</p><p>As the two bickered, the woman in a dress released her hold on the chairwoman, enthusiastically eyeing the twins up and down. "This is my first time seeing the Hounds up close. I'd love to show you two around," she said with a wink. "Call me Dorothea. I run and perform at the cabarets around here. Come watch us perform sometime!"</p><p>"Well, that sounds fu-" Bel coughed when he received an elbow to the side from his sister.</p><p>"If time permits. We're here for a job, after all."</p><p>"It is not good to be working always," the woman tending the bar said, sliding two glasses down to the twins. "I am Petra. Have a sit and drink."</p><p>"We've already tried that, Petra," Hubert said just as the Hounds downed their cups swiftly while still covering their face. Petra chuckled while Dorothea booed in disappointment.</p><p>“Though two of them are out on a supply run, this crew here consists of the Black Eagles, my most trusted and skilled among the Clan,” Edelgard introduced them. "Now that we’re acquainted, why don't I show you two where you can stay during this contract," the chairwoman continued with a smile, beckoning for the two to follow her through a door behind the bar counter. "Bernadetta, Dorothea. I'm counting on you to find what you can on her."</p><p>"L-leave it to us..." the stuttering woman tilted her hat further down her face as she spoke. Despite her shyness, Byleth noticed sharp eyes beneath the hat meeting hers before the door closed behind them.</p><p>The pathway connected the bar to a hotel that had been turned into living quarters for the Hresvelgs. A few footmen guarded the building, respectfully greeting them and Edelgard as they passed through. It was rather luxurious despite it being smaller than most hotels. The common room connected to a kitchen at the bottom, stocked with all manner of food and entertainment. She retrieved a couple of keys before they moved to the upper floors where several large bedrooms were. </p><p>“You’ll be free to stay here during the duration of our contract. It’ll make things easier if things come up, after all,” Edelgard said as she showed them to their rooms, directly across from each other. “Now then, get some rest. I have a few things I need to do, so I’ll see you two tomorrow at Kantharos.”  </p><p>The chairwoman moved quickly, disappearing from their sights as the twins looked between where she had been, and back at each other. While it was true that they had never taken a contract that required them to be housed alongside their client, they also had never taken a contract that simply required them to protect and follow their client’s orders as they’re given. </p><p>“Hopefully we’ll be able to get through this quickly, but considering what she wants in exchange for helping us find Dad…” Bel began playing with the key in his hand. </p><p>“He’d definitely disapprove of us openly taking a side like this, but we won’t be able to find him on our own. Even Sothis is having trouble,” Byleth reminded him, opening the key to her room. “Get some rest, Bel. It’s been a long day. We’ll see what tomorrow has in store for us.”</p><p>-</p><p>When they had arrived at Kantharos at dawn, the twins were surprised to see how casually the supposed upper ranks of the Hresvelg Clan members lounged around. From sleepily eating breakfast to conversing with each other, they had expected something far more formal considering the clan’s reputation. Upon entering, Edelgard waved them over, smiling at them. </p><p>“Good morning, you two. I wanted to go over what we know before we set things into motion,” she said, gesturing for them to take a seat across from her. Hubert sat beside her with a steaming cup of coffee and a disgruntled, yet somehow not-so-hostile air to him. Petra and Ferdinand were here as well, as well as two more people, who were complete opposites in terms of energy. The energetic one rushed forward, eyes wide in awe as he inspected their masks. </p><p>“Whoa! You guys have some really awesome masks! Why do you wear them though? Isn’t it kind of restricting?” he asked, taking a moment to think about it, before shrugging. “They’re really cool though! I should get one!”</p><p>“You’d break it in less than a day,” his green-haired companion yawned in response, looking as though he could barely stand. “Can I go sleep now? That resupply took way too long…”</p><p>“You’ve earned your rest. We’ll call you if something comes up,” Edelgard said with an amused sigh. Despite his state, it didn’t take long for the tired one to disappear behind the back door, likely heading to where the twins came from. “He doesn’t mean to be rude, he’s just always tired. That was our doctor, Linhardt. And the one in front of you is Caspar,”</p><p>“Nice to meet ya!” he said with an enthusiastic shake of their hands. “You can count on me to back you up in a fight!”</p><p>“Good to know,” Byleth said with a smile. “I like your energy. We should test our strength against each other some time.” Though it was a joke, the enthusiastic agreement was far too genuine for her to take it back. </p><p>“Anyway,” Hubert cut in, putting his cup down. “Linhardt and Caspar just came back from the Leicaster Pharmaceuticals. The Riegan Clan manages the production there as a front, though they are legitimate researchers. They came calling for the Boss to meet in person.”</p><p>“I want you to come with me, Blue Kerberos,” she said, that declaration earning the Hound a threatening look from Hubert. “I believe he’ll have important information that both of us can make use of. While we do that, I’d like to request that Black Sharvara work with Hubert in his… interrogation duties.” </p><p>Bel visibly gulped as he glanced at Hubert, leaning closer to his sister to whisper in her ear, “Wanna trade?”</p><p>“Let’s get going. Dorothea and Bernadetta should be coming back sometime tonight to report, if all goes well,” the chairwoman said, looking at the watch on her wrist. </p><p>The four exited Kantharos together, moving to separate cars. Before she could get to her car, Hubert pulled Byleth aside, the hostility returning momentarily. “If anything happens to the Boss…” he began, earning an exasperated sigh from the Hound. </p><p>“If I wanted to break the Hound’s ties with the Syndicate and kill your boss, I would have done so already,” Byleth replied coldly. “We’re on the same side here, <em> Hubert. </em> I look forward to your cooperation.”</p><p>“I don’t know why she trusts you so,” he grumbled as Byleth pulled her arm out of his grasp. He grumbled incomprehensible words under his breath as he approached Bel and the other car, who visibly shivered as soon as he was in earshot range of Hubert. Byleth did not envy her brother as she gratefully took her role and got into the driver’s seat.</p><p>Even so, the air around this chairwoman was intense, exuding the aura of a true gang leader that everyone could distinguish. Despite her shorter stature and pretty face, she had worked alongside Ionius before, getting the chance to see her in action a few times. Few questioned her leadership, and even fewer met mercy at her blade’s end. Though she had been so preoccupied with the recent events since her father’s disappearance, she had always been intrigued by her whenever they crossed paths. Not to mention her looks, which Byleth stole a few glances at as she drove in silence. </p><p>“A bit unfair for you to look all you want while you hide behind that mask, Kerberos,” Edelgard said suddenly, earning a chuckle from the Hound. </p><p>“You can call me Byleth. I’m surprised you could tell.”</p><p>“I’m often watching you, you know. Your name isn’t exactly spoken in light-hearted tones,” she said, folding one leg over the other as she cocked her head to the side to fully face the Hound. “While I trust you to keep up your end of the contract, I’d like to see how far you can go while under my leash.”</p><p>“You’re rather trusting for someone you haven’t spoken directly with often,” Byleth observed, seeing the large pharmaceutical building coming into view. “You should listen to that Hubert guy. He’s understandably very hostile and wary towards us.”</p><p> “I have my reasons,” she said, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. “Just make sure you don’t mess that up, or else it’ll look bad on me.”</p><p>“You have my word, my lady,” Byleth said with a chuckle, moving into the parking lot of the large building. She continued to circle around to the back of the plot where another, smaller building was attached, parking right in front of the door leading into it. </p><p>“I’m surprised you knew where to go,” Edelgard said as she opened her door to get out.</p><p>“My Hounds and I have been called to help out here a few times,” she explained, straightening her suit as she got out as well. “Eventually I just started going directly here to meet with them on those occasions.”</p><p>As soon as they got out, they heard the sound of something opening above them, and a voice calling out to them.</p><p>"If it isn't the infa- excuse me, the famous Blue Kerberos." Byleth turned to the source of the playful voice, looking up to see a brown-haired man in a lab coat, smiling down at them from a window above them. "I didn't think you'd be bringing in a celebrity to come along with us, Edelgard," he said as he twirled a ring of keys on his finger, slightly moving the loose end of his head wrap as he did so.</p><p>"Don't act like that, Claude. You've used their Ashen Hounds for several contracts ever since you were sworn in," Edelgard said as she rolled her eyes. "You didn't call us for nothing, right? "</p><p>"Of cour-" Claude began before the sound of broken glass and an explosion sounded from behind him, comically ruffling his clothes.</p><p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p>"Holy shit! Marianne, are you okay?"</p><p>The smile remained on Claude's face as he caught his keys mid-spin. "Come on in."</p><p>The Leicester Pharmaceutical Headquarters was large enough to hide the chairman's personal projects in the smaller buildings in the back while also being a fully functional laboratory and production center for legal prescriptions. A burly, blonde-haired man and a tough looking orange-haired woman opened the door for them. They wore the pin of the Riegan Clan, a yellow pin with a golden deer on it. The woman gave them access to the elevator with a keycard, pressing the button to the floor they were heading to before retreating to the entrance. The two rode the elevator in silence, though Byleth could tell that Edelgard wasn't exactly looking forward to this coming interaction. <em> "I suppose I'll know soon enough," </em> the Hound thought, folding her arms as their elevator opened with a ding. The chairman himself stood on the other side, his false smile still on his lips.</p><p>"It's good to see you two," he greeted them, turning to start walking as he gestured for them to follow him. "I did as you requested, Edelgard, though honestly I would have tried to do so even if you hadn't asked and given me permission."</p><p>"Then it's good that our goals have similar pathways," Edelgard responded, keeping a neutral expression. "I didn't quite expect you to call us here for the report, though."</p><p>"I like my secrets, but the more you know about this, the more it'll help me."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Patience, little bird," he responded with a wink, earning an exasperated groan from her. "I'll show you what I discovered shortly." They passed by several rooms, including one with two women in lab coats cleaning up the mess made by the earlier explosion. They stopped by a door like any other in this building, behind it looking exactly like any other lab room here. Everything was exactly the same, save for the preserved flesh and limbs sitting in containers in the room.</p><p>"Claude, what-" Edelgard began, before he cut her off.</p><p>"This was... deposited in my office. I found out shortly after we spoke at the funeral," Claude explained, frowning.</p><p>"They managed to get to your office and drop all this off without anyone knowing?"</p><p>"That's why I have my own personal men from the clan standing guard in this building now. I have a few working here as R and D with me as well." The chairman walked over to one of the lab tables where several manila folders were spread out. "I checked the DNA. One of my own people was included," his tone did not shift, but Byleth could notice a familiar glint flash in his eyes, "and there are others that I don't recognize." He stepped away, flourishing his hand across the files. "You two may recognize some, though. Take a look." Edelgard hesitated for a moment before stepping forward, looking through the folders alongside Byleth. Names, pictures, basic profiles of the owners of the DNA he had found among the limbs were neatly sorted for them. Unfortunately, the two women found familiar names among the list, footmen from their respective groups.</p><p>However, another name immediately caught the Hound's attention. She silently held Jeralt's file in her hands, gripping it hard enough to nearly tear through.</p><p>"His DNA came from the ear," Claude responded with a grim expression, pointing to the preserved ear in a nearby container. "The Blood-Stained Garmr. I see why you had accepted Edelgard's contract so quickly despite the risks." He raised the petri dish he was holding, showing it to them. "I've also found some abnormalities. I figured whoever sent this knows who I am, and they're trying to get me to figure something out."  </p><p>"Then, for what I had asked..."</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes," the Riegan researcher sighed, jerking his head towards the container with a preserved hand. "With Ionius' hand you provided, I found the same abnormalities in the DNA and blood cells. Someone is after us, and they're using some sort of sick biological tactic against us."</p><p>"What exactly are they using?"</p><p>"I don't have that kind of information yet," he confessed, placing the petri dish back down with a further furrow of his brows. "It's going to take me some time to break down and isolate everything to figure out exactly what we're dealing with. I'll let you know what I find once that happens."</p><p>"We'll try to figure out who broke in and left these here, then. If they're dropping this kind of evidence specifically to you, then we need to be cautious. They know far more about us than I'm comfortable admitting."</p><p>"I have a favor to ask, as well," Claude said, his voice suddenly quiet as he looked to the container with a few fingers preserved. "Please... find Lysithea."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks again to @oastlv for the amazing art!!!</p><p>Come say hi! I don't bite (much):<br/>Twitter: @strayxyg or @xygdrasil (personal/random shenanigans)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marigold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was like marigold<br/>Vibrant and golden-hearted<br/>Cast into the shadows<br/>Where rays dare not reach<br/>Golden petals cast downward<br/>With nothing left to seek</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth looked through the files on Lysithea as they walked back out of the building, committing the picture of the young researcher to memory before passing the file over to Edelgard as they re-entered the car. "Do we even have any leads?" she inquired, starting the engine.</p>
<p>"I have an idea. I already asked for a favor to check it out," Edelgard responded, frowning at the file. "I hope I'm wrong," she said as her phone rang. She immediately picked it up as Byleth backed the car out of parking, listening in as she drove them out of the area. A grim expression revealed that such hopefulness had quickly been crushed as she ended the call. "There's a warehouse in the Blaiddyd Clan's territory, not far from Dimi's-" she coughed in a poor attempt to cover the slip of her tongue, "-er, Dimitri's base of operations."</p>
<p>"Nothing wrong with having nicknames for loved ones," Byleth zeroed in on that slip up instead, smirking behind her mask as Edelgard turned to shoot her a look.</p>
<p>"It's not like that," she sighed, rubbing her temple, "we've just known each other for a long time, is all."</p>
<p>"You don't have to explain. Your personal life is none of my business. I simply wanted to see a different expression of yours for a change," the Hound responded, though even she was unsure as to why such playfulness came naturally whenever she was with this woman. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, knowing the general area of Faerghus - Blaiddyd territory. "So, where is this warehouse?"</p>
<p>Grateful for the subject change, Edelgard cleared her throat to respond, "As you know, the Blaiddyd are in the business for extortion, but their primary role is the production of blades to supply the Syndicate. Sometimes they’ll even be able to come across firearms, though that’s usually reserved for people of our rank if they come across any. That's why most of their territory tends to be filled with warehouses and very few hospitable areas." A bitter expression returned to her face at the subject matter. "It makes it the perfect place to hide and do what you will to several people if you can make it to one of the abandoned warehouses without suspicion, which is where we'll be heading. Dimitri sent out one of his own to meet at the diner near there."</p>
<p>"This seems to be a personal matter. You can order me to search for Lysithea on my own."</p>
<p>"No. If I want this cycle to end, I have to confront them myself."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A gruff, navy blue-haired man waited for them by a diner, arms folded as he leaned against his car. Upon seeing their car pull up to park beside his, he pushed himself off to meet them. His expression was less than inviting as he gave a curt hello. "The boar sent me here to help."</p>
<p>"A boar sent him here? I didn't realize we had another group fighting for your contracts," the Hound leader sounded genuinely confused, earning herself a scowl.</p>
<p>"I'm talking about Dimitri, wolf. I came across unauthorized usage in one of the warehouses in the outskirts, so he had me check it out with you guys. I suppose it’s connected to what had happened to the previous Hresvelg leader."</p>
<p>"We're grateful for your support, er..."</p>
<p>"Felix. Let's not waste anymore time then."</p>
<p>They journeyed the rest of the way by foot to avoid detection, approaching the warehouse under the cover of night. Amongst the multitude of warehouses throughout the area, anyone not paying close enough attention would cast this one as one of the many warehouses where production was put on hold, if not abandoned. Despite their best efforts to go in unaware, Felix marched straight to the front door, pulling out dual machetes, before he raised his foot to kick the door down.</p>
<p>“Wait, what are you-” Edelgard began, reaching out in an attempt to stop him.</p>
<p>“You’re in the wrong territory, motherfuckers! Come out here and fight me!” the angry Felix bellowed, brandishing both machetes. </p>
<p>“This guy is crazy,” Byleth commented, pulling a blade of her own out. “I like that! Let’s do this,” she said, rushing in after him, much to Edelgard’s dismay. However, as she joined them at the entrance, ready to back them up, she then realized why neither of them had spoken or moved since their grand entrance. </p>
<p>“What the hell?” Felix finally broke the silence, the three numbly walking further into the dark warehouse. They had expected enemies here, rushing them the moment they entered, not this.</p>
<p>“Please… stop this…” a weak voice groaned, the chains against his wrists lightly clanging as he tried to get their attention. A multitude of voices joined in with the clanging, like a chorus from an eerie choir. They couldn’t count how many people were chained up and crammed into metal cages. Some were rotten corpses that had been lying there for god knows how long, others were clearly not here as long as the others, but still bearing various degrees of wounds across their malnourished, ragged-clothed bodies. </p>
<p>“I feared that this may be the case…” Edelgard muttered, gritting her teeth. Byleth could notice her hands trembling. “We need to get them out of here. I hope Lysithea is not one of them,” she said, heading to the closest cage, before Byleth stopped her, grabbing her wrist. </p>
<p>“You don’t look too good. Wait in the car, Felix and I can handle this,” she said, concern hidden behind her mask but not her tone. Edelgard pulled her wrist out of her grasp, a conflicted expression on her face as she absently rubbed her wrist.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Blue Kerberos. Drop it already. That’s an order,” she said, yet the tone was not the irritation or anger she had expected, but something indiscernible that she couldn’t quite understand. Byleth frowned, but retracted her hand away from her.</p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>“If you two are done, we’ve got some work to do. I contacted the boar. We’ll have some of our guys head over here to help with the appropriate tools to get them out of here,” Felix said as he put his phone back in his pocket, trying to yank at the locked cage door he had walked over to. </p>
<p>“For now, I suggest we search through to see if the ones behind this have left some sort of clue behind,” Edelgard said, composing herself. “Keep an eye out for Lysithea, as well.”</p>
<p>They combed through the building, promising those who could speak that they were going to get them out as soon as they could. They must have gone through at least a hundred people without finding her, which was mostly a relief, given their state. Byleth walked past the last row of the cages, spotting white curtains that separated the space. Pushing past, she was met with the sight of even more bodies chained down on operating tables. Despite the various tools and unidentifiable chemicals by them, most if not all among the living didn’t seem to sustain any visible injuries, yet their state would say otherwise. As she assessed their state, she noticed that they all did have one thing in common: their hair was white like snow. </p>
<p>“They’ve been experimented on,” Edelgard observed, walking over to one of the operating tables. “...Here you are.”</p>
<p>“What?” Byleth briskly walked over, looking over her shoulder. Despite the fact that her hair was now white, this was definitely Lysithea, based on the photo, laying absolutely still. Edelgard grabbed her wrist, checking her pulse, before nodding. </p>
<p>“It’s slow, but she’s still alive,” she said, peeling one of her eyelids back to confirm her eye color. “We need to bring her back to Claude.”</p>
<p>Just as she had announced that, the sound of the large warehouse garage door could be heard opening up. Several voices spoke at once, surprised at the same sight they had seen. “That must be them,” Felix said, moving back to the front of the warehouse to fill them in. Byleth moved to peek out the curtain, seeing the multitude of suited people with tools moving quickly to break the doors and escort the people inside. Byleth turned around to look at Edelgard, who stood still, staring at Lysithea’s sleeping face.    </p>
<p>“I guess we should-” she began, before rushing forward, quickly pulling Edelgard behind her. </p>
<p>“What-” before she could even question what she was doing, two bullets embedded themselves into Byleth’s left shoulder. She grunted, bearing through the pain as she threw her blade from where the gunshot came from, hearing a scream as her blind aim had managed to hit somewhere. Ignoring the searing pain, she ran forward to find a researcher in a lab coat with her knife in his eye, twitching on the ground as his hands tried to grab at the dagger. Byleth grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face up to hers as she hit his hands away. </p>
<p>“Who the hell are you? Who do you work for? What the hell are you doing here?” she bombarded him with questions, angrily shaking him. </p>
<p>“F-fuck you,” he growled, pushing against her wounded shoulder, forcing her to flinch in pain. Taking that moment, he managed to retrieve the revolver beside him, aiming the barrel at Byleth’s face. Before he could pull the trigger, a tomahawk nailed him in between the eyes, which widened as he dropped the revolver. As it clattered to the ground, his body dropped. Edelgard rushed forward, pulling the small ax free to land a few more blows, ensuring he was dead. She huffed, quickly turning to rush over to Byleth’s side.</p>
<p>“Byleth! Are you all right?” she asked, genuine concern in her tone as she checked her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” the Hound grunted, unsteadily getting to her feet. </p>
<p>“Tsk, I was careless!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Edelgard,” Byleth said, straining to keep her voice and breathing steady. “I needed to protect you.” A large, one-eyed man quickly threw the curtains aside, approaching them before Edelgard could say anything else.</p>
<p>“I heard gunshots, are you two okay?” he asked, slightly out of breath. “Let’s get you outside, I’ll have our doctor take a look at you.” He reached over to help Byleth walk, but was intercepted by Edelgard, who put her uninjured shoulder over hers. “I’m Dimitri, by the way, head of the Blaiddyd Clan,” he introduced himself, clearing his throat as retracted his hand and led them out. His men were already working on freeing the caged prisoners, sending them to go into large transporting trucks. “I’ll have them taken to hospitals,” Dimitri promised as they got out of the warehouse. He led them to a truck where a kind-faced woman smiled at them</p>
<p>“My, my! I didn’t think I’d get the chance to treat the Blue Kerberos herself!” she said, already removing her suit and button up to get a better look at the bullet wound. “Now this is just going to hurt a <em> liiiiitle </em> bit, but I’m sure you can handle it,” she said with that unwavering smile, grabbing tweezers after cleaning the wound. </p>
<p>“It’s as I feared… this must be the same as what had happened all those years ago,” Edelgard said, folding her arms as she kept her eyes on Byleth, who sat perfectly still. “One of Claude’s researchers is in there too. Their hair…” Dimitri put a hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“We’ll find those bastards, dear sister, I promise. After we transport these people, I’ll start investigating that researcher, starting where he got that gun. It should give us some clue as to who he was and who he works for,” he assured her, just as the woman pulled out one of the bullets, eliciting a pained grunt. “Well then, I’ll get that researcher out so we can make sure she’s stabilized, then you can take her to Claude.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Dimi,” she said, still staring at Byleth as Dimitri went back into the warehouse, barking out orders as he disappeared back behind the curtains. The second bullet was removed, leaving the Hound gritting her teeth to bear through it. The cleaning done afterwards to dress and bandage the wound was much more tolerable. </p>
<p>“There you go, good as new,” she said as she tightened the bandage around her arm.</p>
<p>“Thank you, ma’am,” Byleth muttered, getting back to her feet. </p>
<p>“Always happy to serve, Blue Kerberos. If you need me again while you’re in Blaiddyd territory, just call for Mercedes,” she said, her smile somehow much brighter than before. Even though she knew she couldn’t see it, Byleth couldn’t help but smile back.  </p>
<p>Dimitri appeared shortly after, carrying the limp researcher in his arms. “Here she is. I’ll take her to your car,” he said, following the two and placing her in the back. “Oh, and you left this behind, El,” he said, giving Edelgard her tomahawk back, who wiped the blood off on her pants before sheathing it. “You two take care. I’ll get in touch when I find something,” the one-eyed man promised, giving a thumbs up as they entered the car, this time with Edelgard insisting that she drove instead. </p>
<p>“So... siblings, huh?” Byleth inquired after the awkward silence had gotten to her. Usually she wouldn’t mind it - it was preferred even - but the few glances she took at Edelgard urged her to talk about something. “He had a cute nickname for you too.”</p>
<p>“Still on that? What, did you think we were lovers or something?” Edelgard scoffed, eyes trained on the road.</p>
<p>“Just surprised, is all. I didn’t think you two would end up in different clans if you’re family,” the Hound replied, shrugging, only to immediately regret that movement. </p>
<p>“We’re half siblings. Same mother. We inherited our position from our fathers,” the chairwoman said, resuming the silence after her reply. Byleth looked at her again, noticing the sheathed tomahawk.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect to see an axe flying past me,” she admitted, an attempt at more small talk. “You carry that around?”</p>
<p>“I prefer using it over the bats and machetes,” Edelgard said with a shrug. “Just feels better to use.”</p>
<p>“Well, they are pretty cool,” Byleth said, always one to admire the handiwork of various weapons. That eased the tension in the atmosphere significantly.</p>
<p>“Why not use one instead of that machete and dagger then? I could get Dimi to acquire one for you.”</p>
<p>“You’d have to show me how to use one. I’ve never even tried using it as a weapon before,” Byleth confessed, scratching her head. “The dagger’s a gift, and convenient. I’d never replace this.”</p>
<p>“A gift huh? Dimi got me a dagger as a gift when we were children, too. I rarely use it, though,” Edelgard chuckled before pondering for a moment. “Well, you can at least swap the machete then. I can show you some time,” she said with a smile, which Byleth mirrored.</p>
<p>“Hey, you smiled. I got to see a different expression on you after all,” the Hound said with a chuckle, flustering the chairwoman. She almost wanted to show off her triumphant grin as Edelgard concentrated, trying to pick out the right words.</p>
<p>“Hey, earlier…” she began, but the sound of something vibrating caught Byleth’s attention. </p>
<p>“Hold on,” she said, pulling her phone out to answer it. “Bel?”</p>
<p>“Hey By,” the voice on the other end said. “We just finished up here. How did things go on your end?” </p>
<p>“We’re just finishing up here, too. We have to head back to Leicaster real quick, though.”</p>
<p>“All right, just wanted to check up on you. We’ll see you back at Kantharos, then.” The phone call ended, but before they could pick the conversation back up, they were already parked in front of Claude’s place. The same clansmen from earlier retrieved Lysithea from there as they led the two back to Claude. The usually playful chairman had a dark look over his face when he saw the state Lysithea was in, hand brushing against her white hair. He gave a knowing look to Edelgard, who nodded in silent confirmation.    </p>
<p>“Thank you for finding her,” he said solemnly, genuine gratitude in his tone. “I’ll do what I can to make sure she pulls through. And of course, I’ll continue doing what I can from here on to figure out what the hell’s going on,” Claude assured them, eyes determined as he gave one last look at his researcher before ordering his men to take her to a proper room to rest in. “Stay safe out there, you two. And watch your backs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jonquil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hollowness of jonquil<br/>Left an emptiness beyond its cage<br/>Yet found itself refilling<br/>With desire and rage<br/>Withstanding the storm<br/>That loomed over again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for them to return to Kantharos, where they exchanged what they had learned between them. Edelgard was sure to relay what Byleth had done, earning trust and gratitude from Hubert, as well as a stern scolding about her recklessness from Beleth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, as soon as we separate for </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>day, By,” her brother grumbled, folding his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m fine, see?” she said, flexing her arm, unable to hold back the pained grunt that came through. “I can still work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest for tonight. It wouldn’t do any of us good if you become a liability when an emergency comes up,” Hubert said, probably the most genuine concern she’d ever hear from him. “We still haven’t finished up our end of things anyway,” he admitted with a sigh. “Thanks to Sharvara’s help, we’ve managed to capture and interrogate one of Rhea’s men. He was a tough one. Wouldn’t say anything. Eventually he bit through his tongue and drowned in his own blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’d rather kill themselves than tell us what they’ve been doing?” Edelgard inquired, frowning. “I know working with corrupt politicians means getting involved in some dark circumstances, but she must be doing something pretty serious if her men would rather die than let anyone outside their clan know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to continue searching for more of her subordinates to interrogate. Perhaps he was a special case and we can glean something from another,” Hubert said, oddly optimistic. “I’ll get Bernadetta and Dorothea’s reports later as well. You two should rest, I’m sure Claude or Dimitri will have something for you soon,” he said, rising from his seat. Bel walked over to Byleth, putting a hand on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back! Now go rest!” he insisted, seemingly having gotten used to being around Hubert already. Byleth could tell he was grinning at her from behind that mask, before he followed quickly after the interrogator when he had looked over his shoulder to call for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” she said as they walked out of Kantharos. She may as well do as she was told and go rest. The faster she recovered, the better. With their bellies filled from delicious yet unfamiliar dishes from Petra, the two were ready for a well-earned rest. With a grunt, she got up from her seat to exit through the back of the bar, Edelgard following behind her. As she made it to her room, a hand grabbed her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me for a bit,” Edelgard said, leading her further down the hallway to the lone door at the end. She unlocked it, revealing her own room. “Take a seat on the bed. I need to check your wound and change the bandage,” she said, closing the door behind them with a click. Byleth did as she was told, sitting on the edge of her bed without a word. She surveyed the room, which was kept neat and rather plain, if compared to Sothis’ room that doubled as a treasury. If there was one thing that she wasn’t expecting to find here, though, it was the well-worn stuffed bear that laid on one of the two pillows. It wore old-fashioned knight armor, even going so far as to have a sword and shield on either hand. Looking at it brought a feeling of nostalgia, as she was sure she had one like that when she was younger. During happier, simpler days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see your shoulder,” Edelgard said, retrieving clean bandages and some ointment. Byleth removed her suit and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling the sleeve off for the injured shoulder. She put her arm out to make it easier for the chairwoman to remove the old bandages, which had started to bleed through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute stuffed bear you have,” Byleth commented, feeling slightly more pressure against her shoulder as it was being cleaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a woman well in her thirties - especially one of my status - shouldn’t be sleeping with a stuffed bear,” she retorted with a roll of her eyes. “As if I haven’t heard that before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being serious,” the Hound replied, grimacing as ointment was being rubbed over the wound. “I was just thinking that I miss having one. It’s rather comforting on lone nights, isn’t it?” Edelgard momentarily stopped applying the ointment, clearing her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It is,” she said quietly, her tone quickly changing when she had realized that the Hound wasn’t poking fun at her. “It was a gift I got a long time ago. I treasure it dearly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be important to you, then.” Hands gently spread the ointment, making sure to cover every inch of her wound and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The truth is, Lysithea and the group of people there were not the first to suffer from such experimentation.” Her hands moved away, leaving the cold air to sting against her wound. The ointment provided a minty feeling, making it feel much colder. “I was also subject to that same experimentation as a child, losing pigment in my hair and leaving my body scarred from the aftermath.” Warm hands returned to soothe the cold sting of her shoulder, allowing Byleth to relax. “I was saved, physically and emotionally, from the person who gave that to me. I’ve kept it ever since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Having to witness others going through the same traumatic experience must have been difficult,” the Hound responded quietly, unsure of how she should respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but now I only wish to stop this senseless suffering.” Byleth hummed in response to her as she felt bandages being wrapped around her shoulder, tightening against the wound. It was tied tightly in place, allowing the Hound to gently rotate her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that. You didn’t have to-” she began, before freezing up as she felt Edelgard press against her back. “Edelgard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth…” she murmured against her ear, hands roaming bare skin, from her shoulders down to her arms. Byleth shivered against her touch, but didn’t move to resist. Each time they pressed against each other, she craved more of her. She could feel fingers gliding over her scars, as if anything more than her gentle caress would hurt her. Her wandering hands moved up to slide beneath her bra, leaving a trail of heat wherever she touched. She cupped her breasts as her chin rested against her uninjured shoulder, breath tickling her ear, “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Byleth breathed, leaning back against her as the chairwoman’s hands continued to play with her. She felt lips press against the back of her neck, down to her injured shoulder. Edelgard pressed a light kiss against the wound, and lingered there for a moment. Byleth relaxed as she did so, one of Edelgard’s hands moving down past the waistband of her trousers. Kisses trailed back up from her shoulder to the side of her neck, stopping to suck on skin before she paused before the edge of her mask. While rubbing against her with one hand, the other moved to press against her mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard,” Byleth said with a stern voice, hands moving to grab both of her wrists, stopping them where they were. The chairwoman let out a gasp, as though coming out of a stupor, before retreating herself away from the Hound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I-” Edelgard tried to find the right words, but her usual charisma had failed her in this moment. “I don’t know what came over me,” she finally resigned to say, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth turned around to face her, crawling towards her. She stopped inches from her face, lifting up a hand to pull her chin, forcing her to look directly in her eyes. Lilac eyes searched the blue, trying to discern what lay beyond there, to no avail. Byleth placed her hands on Edelgard’s shoulders, pushing her back down onto the bed with little resistance, straddling her. Her hands moved quickly, unbuttoning her suit and shirt, finding the scars she had hidden beneath there. Edelgard placed her arms over her eyes, as if afraid to see what kind of expression she could read in her eyes upon seeing her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth reached up to hold both wrists above her head with one of her hands, making sure she wasn’t hiding while the other returned her favor from earlier. Her hand traced and caressed each scar, acknowledging them, comforting them. Each scar she bore only proved her resilience and strength to survive through such an ordeal. She only hoped that the woman bearing them would see them as such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hubie, this is way too important! I need to tell her right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard immediately slipped out of Byleth’s grasp, the sudden shouts down the hall startling them. They immediately redressed, just in time for someone to start turning at the doorknob repeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why did you- Edie! Open the door!” Dorothea started banging her fist against the door, until Edelgard unlocked it for her. “Edie! Listen-” she began, before spotting Byleth sitting on the bed, her suit obviously ruffled. She looked at Edelgard, whose straight face couldn’t hide the slight tint in her cheeks. A knowing smile slowly crept onto her face, but immediately went away with a gasp, as she remembered why she was here to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edie, this is bad. Claude’s in trouble!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missing? We just saw him,” Edelgard said, surprised. “How did you find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just at the Mittlefrank Cabaret, and overheard from one of our patrons. On their way here, they said they saw men in suits carrying an unconscious man wearing a lab coat and a head wrap over at Leicaster Pharmaceuticals. He was tossed into the trunk of a car and they drove away, so I immediately rushed back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must be angry about us taking Lysithea and the others back,” Byleth said, standing up to walk over to the door. “We need to go.”        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told Black Sharvara about it when I bumped into him and Hubert, and he immediately went to search for him,” Dorothea explained as they all ran out of the living quarters and straight for their cars outside. As they entered a car, Byleth’s phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By? It’s me. I’m sure that singing lady must have told you what’s going on by now,” the voice on the other end said as soon as she picked up. “One of the researchers here managed to get a good look at the plate, so I tracked and followed it. We’re parked in the Garreg Mach area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Seiros Clan territory. Send me the coordinates, we’ll meet up with you there,” she said, starting up the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, just hurry up, okay? Claude looked pretty messed up from the glimpse I saw when they took him out of the trunk. I don’t know what they plan on doing with him but it doesn’t look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay put. Don’t try to go in alone,” Byleth warned him, hearing an exasperated affirmation before hanging up. “All right, he sent the coordinates. Garreg Mach is a crowded ass political business area, so I’m surprised they’re just openly manhandling a wounded researcher in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we contact Chairwoman Rhea? It’s her territory, after all,” Dorothea suggested, one that was immediately rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be surprised if she was the one who tipped them off about it,” Edelgard grumbled in response. “Dimi probably asked for her help in getting all those people into hospitals. There aren’t many in Faerghus, and Garreg Mach was the closest, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a bad feeling that our little ‘choosing sides’ risk is going to be a problem earlier than expected,” Byleth said. The silence she was met with only affirmed that the sentiment was shared. They drove the rest of the way in silence, swerving through traffic and past tall buildings until they neared the coordinates. Even though it was late at night, the area was still populated with civilians. A small show of what the daily crowd contained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Beleth parked nearby. “About time you got here,” he said, jerking the snout of his mask towards one of the many tall buildings here. “He was taken in here, though I can’t say I saw past this door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All we can do is go in and find him, then,” Edelgard said, turning to Dorothea. “Stay here and contact Dimi. If something happens, we’ll need his help.” They rushed in, finding that the room beyond the door led to a long staircase, a door per level. They immediately began their search, splitting up to search through each door. Byleth burst through a locked door on the seventh level, dagger at the ready as she searched the dark room. She could hear shuffling inside, hand searching the wall for the wall switch. When she found it, she flipped it on, just in time to catch the glint of metal from the corner of her eye. She quickly stepped away, feeling the wind rushing past her as a bat filled with nails swung past her face and into the door, leaving a dent on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large man in a suit snarled at her, hefting the nailed bat for another swing as he rushed her. She dodged each strike, making sure that her uninjured shoulder faced him whenever she did. “Where are you keeping Claude?” she inquired, receiving a scoff as a response. “Well, I tried asking nicely,” she muttered, rushing in to quickly slice at his body. Even as she managed to get a cut across his arm, he didn’t flinch, raising the bat and nearly lobbing her head off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth ducked in time and stabbed him in quick succession, piercing and twisting her dagger swiftly at several parts of his body, before backing up again. He swung again, but his movements have clearly slowed as blood dripped off his body, leaving him breathing hard from the pain and exertion. He swung another hit, risking to use one hand to let go and slam against Byleth’s face. He missed, grabbing onto her injured shoulder instead, causing her to flinch as he gripped hard and threw her across the room. She crashed into an unlit, smaller room that was connected, shaking her head as she tried to regain her bearings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-” Byleth looked up at the unfamiliar voice, finding herself staring at another man in a lab coat holding a knife against Claude’s neck, who was tied down in a chair. The latter blinked at her in surprise, opening his mouth to say something before heavy footsteps rushing towards her caught her attention again. She scrambled to her feet, throwing her dagger to pierce the man with the knife’s hand, forcing him to drop his own in order to nurse his hand. She dodged the bat that crashed down beside her, risking a lunge at the large man to grab hold of his neck with her legs. She twisted her body, forcing his neck to turn as she cut his blood flow, causing him to choke for air as his hands dropped the bat in order to claw at her legs, trying to get her to let go. He fell to his knees as she wrestled with him on the floor, reaching for the dropped knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast, bitch,” the researcher said, grabbing the knife with his uninjured hand, looming over her. Byleth grit her teeth, unable to let go of the struggling man without losing control. More footsteps rushed towards them, the researcher looking up just in time to take the full brunt of a bat crashing into his face, immediately knocking him unconscious from the force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew, made it in time.” Bel heaved, trying to catch his breath as he picked up the knife and dagger, tossing the dagger over to Byleth, nodding for her to finish him off. Byleth gratefully caught the dagger, twisting harder on the man’s neck before stabbing the dagger straight through the side of his head, piercing through and holding it there until his body fell limp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bel,” she said, catching her breath as she untangled herself and cleaned the blood off her dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily I heard all the commotion when I was searching the floor below,” he replied, slicing the researcher’s throat before untying Claude. The man on the floor gurgled, turning to glare at them as he tried to stop the blood with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc… doctor… Kha… lid…” he managed to say, blood leaking through his fingers. “Brac… tean… tha… Ever… lasting…!” was all he managed to say amidst the gurgling before he fell limp, dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bracteantha?” Claude immediately rushed towards the dead researcher as soon as Beleth freed him, grabbing him by the collar. “Everlasting… Don’t tell me…” he muttered, a worried look coming across his face as he realized the man had died. “No, how did they- They can’t be trying to…” He let go, searching the body and finding bloodied documents before he abruptly stood up to face the twins. “I need to get back to the lab. I fear something terrible has been dug up from the past.”    </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Xerochrysum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xerochrysum bracteatum,<br/>Golden flower amongst the breeze,<br/>Everlasting within the leaves,<br/>Grant us eternity, grant us vitality<br/>Away from this sickening disease</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh dear, to think that poor Claude was taken hostage in my own territory!” Rhea shook her head, a frown on her face as she walked over to Claude. “Had I known, I would have immediately sent my men to free you. I had heard from Dimitri about what was found in the abandoned warehouse in Faerghus, but now this in Garreg Mach!” Claude pat her shoulder, reminding her that he had made it out alive at least. “We need to be vigilant. They have the guts to do this in our territory, even going so far as to kidnap a leader from our Syndicate. We need to find out who these people are and put an end to them. Set an example.” </p>
<p>“Do we have any idea who is behind this?” Dimitri inquired, folding his arms. “I tried tracking that one firearm, but it turned up in a dead end. Can’t even figure out who the guy using it was, his face was smashed in too much,” he said, glancing over at Edelgard, who shrugged. </p>
<p>“All I know is, it seems like we’re fighting more than just some thugs. Claude seems to have an idea,” she said, looking over to the bandaged up and recovering Riegan leader.</p>
<p>“I think it’s the remaining guys from the incident that ended thirty years ago,” he observed, looking at the Godmother who remained quiet in her bed. “I was a child back then, but I clearly remember the experiment passed onto me by my grandfather.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. From what it sounds like… Agar Pharmaceuticals might be back, trying to replicate the experiments of the past,” Sothis sighed, unpleasant memories coming back to mind. “Those troublesome headaches… I thought we eradicated them all, but they must have been hiding and bolstering their numbers instead, looking for the right time to strike back. I guess that time is now,” she said, turning her head to look at all four clan leaders of her Syndicate. “Kill them. Completely destroy this organization, once and for all. That drug cannot be finished and distributed, at all costs.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A solemn Edelgard and Claude exited the car, finding the twin Hounds smoking by the entrance to the Leicaster Pharmaceuticals building. They turned their attention to the two leaders, smoke drifting into the dawning sky. It had been a long night for all of them. </p>
<p>“So? What did you guys find out?” Byleth inquired, extinguishing her cigarette with her shoe. </p>
<p>“Too much,” Claude groaned, planting a hand against his face in frustration. “But from what it sounds like, we’re going to be fighting the same fight our predecessors fought, except probably worse.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Agar Pharmaceuticals is back, and probably behind all this,” Edelgard explained in lieu of her colleague, who gestured for them to go inside for them to speak privately. “They’ve been hiding in the dark, quietly scheming and preparing to attack once more.”</p>
<p>Byleth shut her eyes, blurred fragments of her childhood memories coming to mind. Everything was gray and static, except for the vivid color of red as blood stained their father’s body, dripping down the arm that held the desert eagle. His eyes held insatiable anger and grief, the lonely roar ripping out of his throat making the two shiver in fear. </p>
<p>Byleth started, brought back into the present day as the ding of the elevator announced their arrival. “They’ve been doing their research, too,” Claude continued, pulling out the manila folder from his coat and slapping it against the palm of his other hand. “They knew who I was before I became Claude, after all.”</p>
<p>“Before you were Claude?” Bel asked.</p>
<p>“My true name is Doctor Khalid Riegan. I inherited my grandfather’s - the former Riegan Clan leader’s - research into the healing properties of <em> bracteantha bracteata </em> . During his time, it was referred to as <em> Xerochrysum bracteatum </em>, though.” Claude unlocked his personal lab, sifling through folders before finding one in the back of his file cabinet. “That researcher mentioned the former name, calling it ‘Everlasting.’ They must have made something with this research and used it on others to experiment with, continuing the same thing all those years ago,” he frowned, slamming a hand on the folder. “It’s why I abandoned that name and the research after I learned what had happened. It was used to horribly kill rather than heal.”</p>
<p>“The initial drugs that were used were ineffective, neither killing the subjects nor healing them,” Edelgard explained, putting a comforting hand on the distraught Claude’s shoulder. “Instead, the effects put them into a sort of static state, greatly affecting organ function and cell growth. Easy tell-tales of those affected are the loss of pigment in their hair.”</p>
<p>“Then Lysithea, Sothis, and…” Bel muttered, trailing off as he also looked to Edelgard, her white hair glistening like snow under the rising sun. </p>
<p>“They have the early stages of the drug,” Claude said with a grimace. “<em> Xerochrysum bracteatum </em> is supposed to accelerate the body’s ability to heal and seal up wounds. So when experimenting, the only way to test it out…” he paused, glancing over at Edelgard, before shaking his head. “We need to find those bastards. Put a stop to this nightmare already.”</p>
<p>“This is what I’ve been looking to stop,” Edelgard said, anger clear in her lilac eyes as she strained to keep her voice level. “I had my suspicions when I found Father in the state he was, his body in the same facility those experiments had been in. They’re getting cocky, declaring war on us like that.”</p>
<p>“We’ll need to find a way to track them down,” Bel said, leaning against the wall. “Considering they had done all their experiments and attacks in the Syndicate territory, there’s no way to pinpoint where their base of operations is.”</p>
<p>“I put a tracker on Rhea,” Claude said, taking a seat at his desk as he rested his head against his knuckles. “I have a feeling she’s involved in this somehow, and considering how this meeting with the Godmother went, she must be feeling at least a little heat from us finding out. I expect her to make contact with them soon.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see what we can dig up about them on our end, so let us know if potential locations for us to check out come up from that tracker,” Edelgard said, moving to the door. “For now, I believe we all should get some rest.”</p>
<p>“I’ll stick around here,” Bel said as Byleth moved to follow Edelgard out. “We can’t risk our resident genius here getting caught like that again, so I’ll keep guard.” Bel turned to his sister, seeing the concern in her eyes. This contract was separating them more than either of them liked. “Don’t worry, I’m making sure we all get through this alive. We’ll get all the time we want afterwards.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Blood splattered onto the Hound as she pulled the axe from the researcher’s neck, pushing his body off the bladed edge with her foot. She cleaned the blood off the axe with a brandish, turning to survey the facility as she caught her breath. Corpses of researchers and gangsters littered the floor, the aftermath of their raid. </p>
<p>“Think that’s the last of ‘em. Good fighting, Kerberos!” Caspar trotted over, bumping fists with Byleth, as had become customary after a job well done. “One of those punks managed to get a hit on me, so I’m gonna head to Linhardt for a quick check,” he said, patting the back of his shoulder to check the wound, pulling his hand back to find it covered in blood. “Yep, gonna get this checked real quick. I’ll leave the searching to you and Petra. See you back at Kantharos!”</p>
<p>This, like many of the previous facilities that Bernadetta’s intel had directed them to, had been filled with researchers, each new one they headed to with increased security as they realized that they were being hunted. They found more documents of the researchers findings and the experimental chemicals, bringing them back to Claude to figure out what they were and how they were being modified, but they could never find any lead on the main researcher or where their main experiments were being done. Claude’s tracker on Rhea turned nothing from the ordinary up. She was business as usual, meeting with corrupt politicians and making her usual rounds to the businesses in her district. They’ve been doing this for weeks with no progress, except to sharpen Byleth’s axe handling after Edelgard’s rigorous training. </p>
<p>That was, until a familiar contract offer was sent to the Hounds.</p>
<p>“It’s too dangerous. I won’t allow it,” Edelgard vehemently disagreed with the plan Byleth had proposed, shortly after receiving notice of the contract from Lykos back at their base. “You still have yet to find your father. We don’t even know if Garmr is alive or not. We don’t know what’s going to happen to you if you try following his footsteps.”</p>
<p>“We’ll find what made him go missing,” Byleth replied. She had the look in her eyes that told her that she was going no matter what. “Put a tracker on me and follow. I’ll lead you guys right to their main operations.”</p>
<p>“It’s risky… but it can work,” Hubert said, much to Edelgard’s frustration. “We just need to tail close enough and make sure we intercept before anything goes too far.”</p>
<p>“We need to do this, otherwise we’re going to continue going around, risking ourselves with each facility, finding nothing.” Byleth slid her desert eagle and dagger across the counter to Edelgard. “Bring this to me when you find me. I can’t risk them taking those.”</p>
<p>“...We’ll make sure to be close behind you,” Edelgard said, gripping the two weapons tightly as Byleth nodded, heading out the door. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, considering the circumstances around Garmr,” Rhea said, warmly grabbing hold of Byleth’s hands. “I asked for you specifically because this may give us the clue we need to find him. I felt that it would be best to consult you in this particular matter.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your continued support in searching for Garmr,” Byleth said, removing her hands from her grasp. “Give me the briefing.”</p>
<p>“There’s been reported missing Clansmen in the outskirts of the Faerghus region with bodies that have been found in rather... grotesque states. Your father had mentioned that this may be connected to a particular incident that was personal to him when I had given him a similar contract request,” she explained, giving the Hound the coordinates. “I believe we may finally be able to find him again with this.”</p>
<p>“Leave it to me.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hefting the tomahawk that she had grown accustomed to the past few weeks, she checked its condition before sheathing it. She grabbed a motorcycle the Hresvelgs had lent to her, revving up the engine before going straight for the coordinates Rhea had given her, trusting that the Black Eagles would follow the tracker. It led her to a seemingly abandoned facility by the coast, reflecting the moon on the slightly wavering surface. The Hound parked her bike, unsheathing the axe as she cautiously made her way inside, ears strained to pick up any sound. The facility was eerily quiet, the only sound she could hear was her own breathing and heartbeat as she wandered in the dark, searching for any source of light. However, when she reached the middle of the facility on her way to the next room, large lights flickered on above her, lighting the entire room in blinding light. Byleth narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust to the new brightness. When she could see once more, she found herself surrounded by people with various weapons in hand. A woman stepped forward, a sadistic grin spread wide on her face, as she hefted a long and sharp blade. </p>
<p>“Another pup brought to our doorstep for our little experiment,” she voice sneered, twirling the blade haphazardly as she moved closer, circling the Hound. “We’ll have to reward our favorite little traitor for sending us exactly what we needed.”</p>
<p>“Where did you take Garmr,” Byleth growled, gripping the shaft of the axe tighter. </p>
<p>“We’ll take you right to him!” the woman exclaimed, a cue for her henchman to rush forward. Byleth took a deep breath, calming herself as she weaved between the slow, blundering mess of swipes, using their power to force them into each other, accidentally making them attack their own allies. They began to move more cautiously, backing up and attacking in staggered waves, but found themselves struggling to keep up with the experienced hitman.  </p>
<p>“You useless bastards,” the woman growled, rushing forward to swipe at Byleth, who barely managed to dodge her blade. The sharp blade cut an ear of her mask clean off. She was faster with that large blade than Byleth thought. “Get her already!” she screamed, kicking one of her henchmen forward. He stumbled towards Byleth, who immediately reacted, cutting him down with her axe and killing him. The entirety of his limp body fell on top of Byleth, who hadn’t pulled the blade of the axe out yet, pinning her under the corpse. She was forced to let go of her only weapon, rolling out from under the man in time to dodge another swipe from the woman. </p>
<p>Byleth put up her fists, taking a stance as she quickly closed the gaps between her and the armed henchmen, hitting them hard up close. She grabbed and twisted the wrist of one, turning the blade around to jam into their neck instead. Turning his body, she used it as a shield as a machete tore through her hostage’s stomach instead of hers. Throwing the writhing soon-to-be corpse onto another assailant, she leaped forward, slamming her knee into the fallen man’s head into the floor. </p>
<p>However, she could only fight for so long as they began wearing out her stamina. Byleth heaved as she knocked down another person, trying to catch her breath. She tried to dodge another swing from a bat - but she was too slow this time. The end of the bat hit her gut, knocking the air out of her as she stumbled back. She felt something slam against the back of her head, knocking her down to the floor. </p>
<p>“Ha- bitch- down!” Her vision and hearing flickered, and she could feel something wet against her cheek as she tried to will herself to get back up. She couldn’t even get another breath out before another hit slammed into the back of her head. Byleth could hear the triumphant, fragmented laugh from the doctor before completely blacking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blackthorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Broken little nightingale<br/>Drifting down with torn-off wings<br/>Take shelter 'neath these tangled branches<br/>Here beneath the blackthorn's protection<br/>Know that it will shield you kindly<br/>Despite the thorns that threaten silently</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth woke to the sound of a blade sharpening against whetstone. She slowly opened her eyes, head still throbbing as she tried to survey the blurry surroundings. The bright light overhead didn’t help matters. Her mask - which was surprisingly still on her face - helped her adjust a bit better under the glaring light. She tried moving her hands but found that hard, cold metal kept her wrists in place. Same with her ankles. She was stuck lying on some sort of badly cushioned surface. The chains rattled slightly as she tried to struggle against them, and the sound of sharpening steel abruptly stopped. </p>
<p>“Finally awake?” a voice asked, footsteps approaching her. Byleth looked up at the unfamiliar face standing over her. <em> Of course. Another researcher. </em> “Took you long enough. I almost got started on the experiment while you were knocked out,” he said, turning away from her momentarily. Byleth could hear glass lightly clinking in the back as the sound of liquid being poured sloshed loudly in the new container. “I thought I’d keep the mask on you when you were brought here. It’d be satisfying to see another dog writhe and scream in pain, after all,” he said with a snicker, filling a syringe with the mixed liquid and holding it over her. A drop fell onto her cheek. </p>
<p>“Another dog?” Byleth breathed, that line repeating in her mind as she pulled herself out of her stupor. “Does that mean…”</p>
<p>“I prefer not wasting my time watching my enemies die,” a familiar voice said, startling both of them. The researcher turned, getting out of her sight, before the sound of metal embedding into flesh could be heard, a thud following shortly after. A click could be heard, and suddenly the pressure against her wrists and ankles were gone. Byleth slowly got up, blinking away the haze as Edelgard’s face appeared in front of her, concerned. “I’m glad I made it here before he did anything. It took awhile to fight through the people here, and we couldn’t pinpoint your exact location as soon as you were brought here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I knew… you would find me,” Byleth said, shaking her head, trying to re-orient herself as she wiped the chemical off of her face.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Edelgard said, pulling her dagger and gun out. “I brought it, as promised,” she said, hanging them over to Byleth. Her hands lingered over hers for a moment longer before she retracted them. “Now let’s get out of here. We need to find the doctor in charge.”</p>
<p>They cautiously proceeded through the hallways of the facility, checking room after room that Edelgard hadn’t already covered, all similar to the room Byleth had been contained in. Byleth frowned, knowing that these rooms had been used on others before her, but were otherwise empty now. Others, however, had yet to be cleaned. Blood still dripped from the operating tables as bits and pieces of guts were strewn in various states per room. Some had hit even the walls around the entirety of the room like a scene from a horror movie. Others were smaller, blood and whatever else only within a small vicinity of the table. However, the majority of the body was gone. </p>
<p>Byleth grimaced. It made her sick to her stomach, seeing the aftermath of what she assumed would have happened to her had Edelgard not come in time to rescue her. As they continued forward, Edelgard had explained that they split up as soon as they realized the tracker was being jammed, knowing that time was of the essence when finding her. They had found other victims along the way, but not many were left whole. They rescued whoever showed signs of living, but did not have the manpower to take the deceased for a proper burial. </p>
<p>“I contacted Dimi and Claude for backup. They’ll come help sweep through this area as well.”</p>
<p>They encountered large, double doors on the other side of the floor. Pushing the heavy doors open, light from the main hall lit up part of the dark room, but not enough. Byleth cautiously stepped forward, hearing the sound of dripping liquid as she tried to search through the darkness. Edelgard closed the door behind them, hands searching the walls for a light switch. </p>
<p>Byleth held her dagger tightly in her hand, moving slowly through the darkness. Her foot hit against something metal that was left on the ground, causing a loud clanging sound that echoed all around the room.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" a voice called out cautiously in the darkness, stopping Byleth in her tracks. His voice was familiar, but the weakness in it wasn’t. Byleth turned sharply towards the sound of the voice, the sound of liquid dripping louder than ever.</p>
<p>"...Pops?" Byleth's voice shook as much as her hand did, blue eyes glued to the slumped figure she could barely see, afraid to unveil what else was hidden in the darkness. The figure shifted slightly with a groan, and only then were her eyes able to see the leg in front of her, the state it was in.</p>
<p>"Found the lights," Edelgard called out near the entrance of where they came from, her voice echoing around the room. A click sounded before bright, white lights illuminated the room from above. Byleth momentarily closed her eyes, having adjusted to the dark, before slowly opening them again. The sight that she was afraid to see was the first thing within her vision.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, By-" Edelgard began, stopping in her tracks by her side.</p>
<p>"Byleth? And is that Ionius' youngest I hear?" Jeralt began, pausing to cough out some blood to the side. "Didn't think we'd meet again."</p>
<p>"What the hell did they do to you, Pops?"</p>
<p>Sitting on the floor against the pillar in a pool of his own blood, he was barely hanging on to his life. Both of his legs were still attached, but mangled out of use. Having lost his arm when he had first been taken, his other was planted firmly against his bare chest, cut up but still functioning. A messy unkempt braid laid over his shoulder, completely losing its pigment. More scars lined his face - fresh and bloody - alongside the blood that matted the side of his head where an ear was supposed to be. Messily sutured, stapled wounds, and burned flesh were scattered throughout his body, mostly on his torso. Other cuts and open wounds were left to fester for god knows how long. He groaned in pain as they rushed to his side, assessing his state and figuring out how they were going to get him out of here and treated. A mixture of emotions welled up within her. Horror, anger, grief. Most of all, though, the sense of relief and happiness washed over her despite his circumstances. He was alive, and that's what mattered most to her. To them. Another groan from Jeralt snapped her back into reality. If they didn't act fast, that relief was going to be crushed in an instant. Byleth examined his injuries. Before they knew it, they were talking over each other.</p>
<p>"Shit, it's infected. We need to get him to Linhardt, fast!"</p>
<p>"His legs are chained down..."</p>
<p>"Fuck! Who did this to you?"</p>
<p>"Sir, we can't move you like this. What should we do?"</p>
<p>The two quieted down to look to Jeralt for an answer. When he raised his head with what little strength he had left, his eyes were gray and clouded. Realization dawned on them as Jeralt slowly lifted his hand, reaching for their faces, but unable to ascertain where exactly they were. Byleth gently took hold of his hand and fell silent. Jeralt, using her hands as his guide, reached out to press against the snout on her mask, then up to ruffle her hair, who closed her eyes at his touch. "I'm glad... you're okay," he murmured, his face contorting in pain as he retreated his hand to press against a suture over his chest. "I'm happy that I got to see- well," Jeralt chuckled dryly at the irony, "meet you again, but you can't stay here." His tone and expression suddenly grew stern.</p>
<p>"Well, that's why we're bailing you out, old man," Byleth replied simply as she opened her eyes, tugging at the chains attached to his injured legs.</p>
<p>"Don't bother. I'm in bad shape."</p>
<p>"We're not going to leave you here to die."</p>
<p>The head hound heaved a sigh, knowing that he could not convince them to leave him behind. "...My legs are useless now. Cut them off for me, will you?" Jeralt leaned back against the pillar, slouching as though he had made a perfectly natural request. The two froze, trying to process his request. "There should be a blade around here that's enough to cut through the bone. The bastard gloated about it when he tore off my arm." Byleth steadied her shaking hands against her knees. The thought of amputating her father, without anesthesia, and with the same blade his tormentor had used...</p>
<p>"I-" Edelgard began, but stopped when she felt Byleth place a hand on her shoulder. Steeling her resolve, she pushed herself to her feet, jaw taut behind her mask.</p>
<p>"I'll do it." Byleth stood up to search for the blade, tensing up to stop herself from losing her composure. Despite so, Edelgard noticed the slight trembling in her hands before she clenched them closed. Unable to find the words, she aided Jeralt with the exposed injuries he had all over as Byleth returned with the blade and a blowtorch, kneeling back at her spot across from them. She poised the blade just above the knees, where most of it was still intact. As she steeled himself with a deep breath, Jeralt gripped onto Edelgard's shoulder, who turned her head away.</p>
<p>Her father was strong. Fearless, even. Many had revered and feared him as the Blood-stained Garmr who hounded his prey to the ends of the world and sent them to hell once they began to beg for it. But he was still human... painfully so. She had only heard that agonizing sound from him once before, as children, when he had learned the fate of their mother and seen what had been done to her. Despite his state, his pain fueled strength throughout his body to endure. </p>
<p>They could hear Byleth tearing through flesh and bone as clean and quick as possible. She grit her teeth, jaw taut as she held back from making a sound as Edelgard placed her shaking hand over Jeralt's mouth to muffle his screams in case someone heard them from outside. When Byleth had successfully removed both legs, she heated up the blade with the blowtorch - one of the many items she found alongside other tools used for his torture - until it was hot, but ensuring it didn't glow. With a few quick presses against the open wounds, the scent of burning flesh overwhelmed their senses as an agonizing bellow was muffled by Edelgard's hand. Hands trembling once more, Byleth tore off the sleeves of her button up to tightly wrap around the stumps of his legs, covering the freshly cauterized wound. With a shaky breath, she unsteadily got to her feet as Jeralt heaved, trying to catch his breath. His eyelids flickered as sweat beaded his brow.</p>
<p>"Let's leave the search for the doctor to the others," Edelgard murmured as she lifted Jeralt up to wrap his arm around Byleth's neck, who used one of her hands to securely grip onto it and the other to equip herself with the black desert eagle. She gave a comforting squeeze on Byleth's arm before fully shifting Jeralt's weight onto her. "Getting him out of here takes priority right now." Edelgard tied the hanging ends of the makeshift wrap around Byleth's waist. Edelgard pulled out her axe and exchanged a nod with Byleth before moving ahead of them, keeping an eye out for any other stragglers that may have managed to miss her warpath.</p>
<p>"I'd be surprised if there's anyone left," Byleth remarked as they stepped over the corpses the chairwoman had left behind. "You really dealt a huge blow to their numbers."</p>
<p>"It doesn't hurt to be cautious," Edelgard reminded, stopping them with her hand as she looked around the corner of the hallway. Confirming it to be clear, they quickly left the hallway that led them back to the stair room. "Those bodies are going to be found at some point. They'll probably relocate and hide again if we don't hurry."</p>
<p>"We'll just kill them too, then," Byleth growled.</p>
<p>"She's definitely still here."</p>
<p>The two stopped at the foot of the stairs when Jeralt spoke, Edelgard turning to look inquiringly at him. "She? Who is?"</p>
<p>"The head doctor... The asshole that's in charge of the clinical trials here," he labored to speak, stopping to take some time to breathe as well. "I assume she's who you came here for."</p>
<p>"Then there's still time."</p>
<p>"Leave me here and focus on your mission. She may get away at this rate."</p>
<p>"I don't give a damn about the fucking mission if it means letting my own dad die," Byleth snapped, starting up the stairs, moving past Edelgard, who followed close behind in silent agreement. "We'll come for that asshole to make her pay for what she did to you and others no matter where she goes. But losing you... I- We can't bear losing you again," she said quietly, keeping herself facing forward, unable to show her face despite the mask's shield. </p>
<p>"But it's too-"</p>
<p>"Bel's waiting for you," Byleth's interjection was quiet, but it was enough to stop him. "He's been putting on a brave front so that I wouldn't have to worry, but he's been pushing himself ever since we lost you."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry your old man has caused you and your little brother so much trouble," Jeralt said after a moment of silence. "We need to get out of here," he resolved, feeling a surge of newfound strength within his body. "I need to make it up to you two. Do things right this time." He had voiced the same wish before, shortly before he had disappeared. Promising that this would be the end of it all, he had departed on that contract by Rhea, assuring them that this would finally free them from this life. </p>
<p>Seeing what that promise had reduced their father into, Byleth didn't care if she had to stay a hound for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>"I just want you back home, safe and sound," Byleth said, feeling a tightness in her neck. "You've done more than enough for us, Pops. Let us take care of you now." Jeralt released a quiet sigh of resignation, but she could tell that he was smiling.</p>
<p>"Let's get out of here then. I've already contacted the others to start moving," Edelgard said, taking the lead once more as they reached the top of the stairs. "Beleth is with Claude, so we'll meet up with them outside."   </p>
<p>"Beleth..." Jeralt muttered, his weak voice driving Byleth to move faster. They ran down the empty hallway, a path Edelgard and the others had taken to get here. Corpses from what she assumed as their earlier encounters were left untouched, serving as landmarks as they neared the entry point. They turned at a corner and ran down the hallway towards the exit Edelgard pointed out.</p>
<p>“Hold on just a little longer, Pops. We’re almost out of here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love-Lies-Bleeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blood red petals<br/>Blooming yet drooping<br/>Lathyrus odoratus<br/>Climbing yet falling<br/>Seeking to escape<br/>The inevitability of<br/>Hopelessness, departures,<br/>and farewells</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you @Kaikajo_arts for making these graphics for me ;-; Gonna have them on all the chapters now!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                </p>
<p>"Byleth, watch out!" Byleth immediately retreated to the wall, the sound of a gunshot ringing in her ears a split second after. It didn't take long until a barrage of staggered bullets whizzed by.</p>
<p>"Fuck, they're blocking the way to the exit," Edelgard hissed, taking cover behind a pillar.</p>
<p>"They never make it easy, huh?" Byleth growled as she shot a few blind shots while scrambling for cover. “How did they even get firearms for some damn civilians in white coats?”</p>
<p>"You've been in the business long enough, kid. You should know this," Jeralt helpfully commented, though immediately fell silent as his daughter rushed forward, aiming more precise shots from cover to cover. Edelgard backed her up, keeping pace with her as they forced the remaining assailants back if they didn't already get a bullet between their eyes. They didn't stand a chance, especially with so few numbers. Waiting to hear the sound of a gun reloading, Byleth leapt out of her cover and into the poor researcher’s face, trusting Edelgard to cover her. Her faith was not misplaced as she planted a foot straight onto the face and slammed the back of his head onto the floor hard enough to splatter blood, just as another armed man aimed for her. He fell back with a thud before he could even pull the trigger, a well-aimed shot from the Hresvelg chairwoman.  </p>
<p>That gave Byleth the chance to recover and get them out of sight. She reloaded the pistol, pressing herself against the cracked pillar, just enough to make sure they didn’t get filled with lead. “What a pain in the ass,” Byleth muttered, peeking from out of her cover, her sharp eyes catching the glint of metal. She retreated just in time for the bullet to miss her, earning another rather annoyed sigh.</p>
<p>“There’s no escape! Just give it up already!” Edelgard loudly scoffed from her cover at the researcher’s demands. “Hey, you f-” A bullet pierced him between his eyes before he could continue, an outcome he should have seen coming considering who he was up against. It grew quiet after his body audibly hit the ground with a heavy thud, but there was definitely more. Byleth silently moved forward, staying within cover. She quickly switched between pillars and abandoned carts as they advanced to the exit.</p>
<p>A gunshot. She dove into cover, feeling a bullet graze against her cheek. Jeralt groaned, immediately catching Byleth’s attention. She stopped, her usually calm demeanor immediately shattering as she reached around to check the wound. “I’m all right. Don’t worry about me, kid,” Garmr gasped out, doing a terrible job conveying that with his tone. “Focus, kid. It’s not like I ain’t taken a shot before.”</p>
<p><em> “It’s not like you’ve gotten this messed up before either,” </em>Byleth thought bitterly, biting her tongue. She had to remember he was tough, but she couldn’t help repeating the image of him chained down, legs torn off, screaming painfully into Edelgard’s hand. Her image of him had always been of the strong and towering Garmr with his insatiable fury, yet of his tough yet awkward love towards her and Bel. But with the way he was now, she wasn’t sure of how much longer he could go on without actual medical attention. </p>
<p>“We need to get you out of here,” Byleth breathed. “Just a little more, Pops. Just a little more.” She regained her composure, blue eyes sharp as she recovered her usual calm and professional demeanor. With a loaded gun, she sprung out of her spot, moving quickly as she nailed the unfortunate souls who reacted to the sudden movement. What she didn’t catch, Edelgard was quick to cover, closely watching from behind to make sure no one else snuck up without their noticing. Having lost who she assumed was their loudmouth leader earlier, the rest were easy to take down. By the time they made it to the end of the hall, Byleth was able to stroll up to the last researcher, lying face down in a pool of his own blood, breathing heavily.      </p>
<p>She rolled over the last guy with her foot, cocking her gun to deliver the final shot. She paused when he made a sound that sounded like a laugh while he choked on his own blood. She couldn't make out the words he tried to say, but the wicked grin that spread across his face turned her stomach. She pulled the trigger, but the smile remained beyond the smoking barrel. Edelgard ran up beside her after checking the corpses, placing a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Everything alright?"</p>
<p>"Let's just get out of here." They didn't waste another second, quickly exiting through the door together. Rain greeted them as they made it beneath the dark sky, a warm welcome in contrast to the stench of blood and death confined in concrete walls. Jeralt raised his head towards the sky, enjoying the feel of the rain against his skin.</p>
<p>"Heh, that feels nice." Jeralt pressed his forehead against the back of Byleth's head in a show of gratitude and affection. "Thanks, kid." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, allowing herself a moment of respite as familiar black cars parked in front of them. Allies had met up with them after successfully making it back through their own entry points. </p>
<p>“We made it,” Edelgard said with a sigh of relief, holstering her gun as she stood beside them. “We should take him to Linhardt.” She immediately rushed towards the car, looking for their doctor to take a look at Jeralt. As she did so, Dimitri and Beleth exited one of the cars, the twin immediately catching sight of each other. He paused for a moment when he locked eyes with Jeralt, mouth slightly agape, before he sprinted over.</p>
<p>"Dad!" Bel exclaimed, rushing forward as relief spread across his face.</p>
<p>"Bel-" He began before suddenly groaning as the sound of something embedding into flesh could be heard against the drumming of the raindrops.</p>
<p>"Pops?"</p>
<p>"Kids, I-" he managed to sputter, fighting to keep himself together. “I… I’m sorry-” Before he could get another word out, his body abruptly and horribly combusted, splattering her and the area with his blood and guts. Byleth slowly turned around, her vision turning red as she saw what had become of her father. Nothing had remained. Everything was in bits and pieces, leaving her with nothing to even grasp onto as she fell to her knees. A single dagger had fallen into a pool of blood, reflecting blue eyes as she numbly picked it up, trying to process what had just happened. Everything had happened so quickly that she almost believed it was merely her exhausted mind playing tricks. <em> Please. </em> </p>
<p>Looking up, she could see a bloodied man in a lab coat halfway through the door, having used the last of his strength to push himself against the door and throw a dagger at Jeralt's vulnerable back. A wicked grin spread across his face as his arm slumped back to his side.</p>
<p>"A worthy test subject to the end. Doctor Kronya will be pleased to know that the chemical laced on that dagger worked exactly like planned."</p>
<p>Not another word was uttered before the Blue Kerberos was on him, sinking that same dagger into their chest. </p>
<p>She clawed the body before her, the pounding in her ears dulling out the sobbing, the pleading, the screaming. Whether it was hers or theirs, she wasn't sure. She could feel it rip out of her throat just as her hands dug into their neck, pulling and tearing at their jugular. The iron she tasted as blood splattered all over her did not deter her in the slightest. It didn't sate her fury, her rage, her grief. It didn't raise her father back, or take away all the torture he had to endure. It didn't fix her breaking brother, who blankly stared at the remains, unable to make a sound as tears spilled and his heart was torn into pieces. She dug deeper, flesh giving way to her onslaught, bones shattering beneath her might, blood gushing out in spurts. Hands reached up to claw at her arms, drawing blood, but she did not mind it.</p>
<p>Did not feel it.</p>
<p>Did not care for it.</p>
<p>The painful throbbing did not cease...</p>
<p>...so neither did she.</p>
<p>"You... You...!" Byleth did not recognize the voice that bellowed from her chest as she ripped out her dagger that was embedded in theirs. She raised it high above her head, boiling blood coursing through her veins, before plunging it into the center of their neck. Ignoring the gushing blood, she twisted the dagger, satisfied with the cracking and crunching as flesh yielded to her blade, before cutting through. With such a small dagger, it was difficult to cleanly cut through, so she tried to saw her dagger out of the flesh, reveling in the agonized screaming that was reduced to pained gurgling. As the dagger managed to cut its way out, it fell to the ground in a mess of fleshy sinews and blood. Dissatisfied with its work, she instead took it upon her bare hands to finish the job. Roughly gripping the top of their head and slamming a foot against their chest, she began to pull at their hair without constraint. With a roar, she could hear the snapping of muscles as the rest of the neck gave way, tearing their head off and using the momentum to throw it clear across the area, where it met the hard concrete walls of the facility with a squishy thud.</p>
<p>It still wasn't enough.</p>
<p>Even after the scream that accompanied hers had long since gone, even as the hands gripping her arms had already fallen limp on the ground, she tore the lifeless body apart as much as she could. Even as several footsteps hurriedly rushed towards her. Even as hands reached down to lift her away. Even as words were being shouted at her. Even when they finally managed to tear her away from the corpse. She fought back, blind to the allies that tried to calm her, until arms wrapped around her head, forcing her to lean down. A familiar aroma overwhelmed the scent of blood - a calming lavender - finally ceasing her attempts to tear back into the unidentifiable corpse.</p>
<p>"Byleth."</p>
<p>That familiar voice penetrated her mind's haze, letting her relax her muscles as the adrenaline died down. Losing strength in her legs, she was gently guided down until they sat on the ground, comforting murmurs filling her ear as she slumped into protective arms. She reached out to grab on tightly, finding comfort in the warmth, as the arms embracing her head pulled her in closer. She closed her eyes, finally allowing herself to calm down as the pounding in her head and ears finally dulled down.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Lady Edelgard, I-"</p>
<p>"Do not touch her," the chairwoman replied sharply, tightly holding onto Byleth as she shot a glare at Hubert. He took a few steps back, surprised at her possessiveness. "I'll take her back myself. Search for leads on that Doctor and..." she paused to look at Bel - who the Riegan leader had already rushed to aid and comfort - and what remained of the twins' father, "...find out why so many researchers managed to get their hands on firearms." </p>
<p>"Of course, Lady Edelgard," he replied solemnly, bowing his head.</p>
<p>"I'll take Bel back with me," Claude said, walking up to them, carrying the unconscious twin in his arms. "Dimitri said he'll take care of things here with our men's help and contact us after."</p>
<p>"Very well. We'll leave it to him then."</p>
<p>As Petra and Raphael rushed over to drive them back to their respective base of operations, Edelgard lifted Byleth into her arms. Byleth desperately clung on, arms wrapped tightly around Edelgard as she hid her face in her neck, silently trusting the chairwoman to take her away from this wretched facility.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Incense drifted up in front of the twins before an urn - the cremated remains of their father, days after his death. Byleth wondered if they had even managed to cremate any part of him, considering the aftermath, or if they simply did this to make them feel better. As if some part of him made it out after all. Unreligious as she was, she prayed that it was true. She couldn’t bear the thought of him being stuck there and not being able to return home, back to his wife’s side. She hoped that the drifting incense carried him to her as it passed by his image placed amongst the flowers. They had chosen an old picture of him with his mask off, a wide grin across his face. It was from a time before he had become desperate, before he had lost everything for the sake of his goal. Before he had lost <em> her.  </em></p>
<p>Bel trembled beside her, trying to stifle his sobs while they were in front of the rest of the remaining Hounds. Byleth - despite the agonizing grief that seized her heart - could not bring herself to cry. Her blue eyes dully looked back at the picture as she reached over to grab her brother’s hand, gently squeezing it. He tightly squeezed back, teardrops dripping from the bottom of his mask. They held hands as they stepped to the side, giving the rest of the Hounds a moment to pay their final respects.</p>
<p>Lykos waited for them there before retrieving what Jeralt had left behind for them. “He wanted to make sure you had this,” he said quietly, passing over the Blood-stained Garmr’s cracked mask and a worn out diary. “He wanted to tell you everything himself after all this was over, but… He wrote everything in there. Take your time with it.” </p>
<p>When they had moved to leave the temple after the service, they had gone to bury the urn beside their mother’s grave. Chairwoman Rhea was there, paying her respects as well. “I am sorry it turned out this way,” she said, her voice filled with regret. “If only I had not requested him to take on that contract. He seemed rather adamant about going, in hopes to finally put his past to rest.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Chairwoman Rhea,” Byleth said coldly, narrowing her eyes at her. “I didn’t take you to be particularly close to our father.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear, of course we are,” Rhea responded, taken aback. “Had they not told you? We are family, after all.”</p>
<p>“Family?” Bel inquired, his voice cracking from the sobbing. </p>
<p>“That’s right. Your mother is Sothis’ daughter, and I her sister,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if such news should have been known to everyone for a long time. </p>
<p>“Then that means…” </p>
<p>“That you needn’t address me as Chairwoman, but rather as Aunt Rhea,” Rhea said with a smile that made Byleth’s skin crawl. “May we band together against our enemies in order to keep this family together.”  </p>
<p>Family? Were they truly? The thought of the same blood running through their veins angered her as she watched that woman walk away. If they were family, why had she let their father end up how he did? Yet even as she tried to push the blame onto Rhea, she was no better. Had she been stronger, cautious - hell, competent even… He wouldn’t have died on her back. Family… what kind of family was she, Byleth scoffed as raindrops slowly descended, beginning to pour in mere moments.</p>
<p>The rain… She could not help but recall that single moment of relief that they shared. The feeling of gentle rain against tortured skin, momentarily washing away his pain. Now, that same rain felt like stones pelting against her, bruising and unforgiving. Even so, she didn’t move. This pain was her punishment.</p>
<p>“By,” Bel managed to say, still attempting to keep himself together. “I miss Dad, By. I wish I…” he trailed off, suddenly removing his mask and angrily throwing it to the ground. Cracks formed over one of the eye sockets as it landed. Byleth couldn’t say anything. He didn’t even get the chance to speak to him before he had died right in front of them. She at least got to talk to him, to hear that he still longed to live a peaceful life with them. But that life wasn’t something they would ever be allowed to achieve. They didn’t deserve it, not with everything that they have done. They’ll never be able to escape this life with how soaked in blood they were. However, if she could be allowed a <em> single </em> wish…</p>
<p>“Don’t die on me, By,” Bel said, turning to face her, his blue eyes glistening as the rain mixed in with his tears. “Promise me you won’t leave me behind.”</p>
<p>Byleth clenched her jaw. What an unreasonable request in this line of work, after everything they’ve been through. “Only if you promise me the same,” she managed to say, picking up his mask from off the ground as footsteps approached them.</p>
<p>“I promise,” he assured her as she placed the mask back over his face.</p>
<p>It would be to let Bel have the chance to live a normal, peaceful life. Away from this cruelty and hopelessness.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Byleth spoke briefly with another Hound in private before following Edelgard to her car. The chairwoman watched her open the door, waiting for her to close the door before she spoke. “Are you sure you don’t want to go with Bel to Leicaster? I’d hate to separate you two at a time like this,” Edelgard said as Byleth situated herself in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>“We have a job to do. There’s no time to sit around and mourn,” Byleth responded curtly, fingers pressing hard against her father’s mask. She didn’t react when Edelgard reached over with her free hand to grab onto hers.</p>
<p>“You’re right. We have to keep moving forward, so that no one else has to suffer like this,” she said, relief in her tone. “Know that I will always stand by your side, Byleth. We’ll end this together.”</p>
<p>“We will.”</p>
<p>The rest of the way to Kantharos was driven in silence, though Edelgard hadn’t let go of her hand even after they entered the bar. The other members of the Black Eagles offered their condolences - even Hubert, though he had admitted that he was unsure of how to express it properly. Byleth could only offer a small, false smile. While grateful as she was that they cared for her well-being, it did nothing to ease the ache in her heart.</p>
<p>Byleth flipped through the pages of the diary while Edelgard had gone to shower, wrapping her towel around her neck after drying her hair. The worn out diary wasn’t just for show. Entries had dated back to at least forty or so years ago, shortly before meeting their mother, when the Hounds were just a ragtag group of thugs trying to get by. Byleth read the awkwardly written diary intently, knowing that this and the mask were all she had left of him.</p>
<p>
  <em> Finished our first big job with the Godmother of the Sothis Syndicate. Looks like we’re in their good graces, so may as well stick around. Pays well, decent enough place, could get used to it. The lady at the bar ain’t so bad either. Makes the after job stress go away just with that smile of hers. Could get used to it here and finally get a decent living for us stray dogs.     </em>
</p>
<p>They certainly had grown since then. They weren’t an overly large organization, but they had the resources and enough skilled Hounds to get jobs done. Their name was feared now, and it was all thanks to their father’s leadership and skill. </p>
<p>
  <em> The jobs are shit, but somebody’s gotta do ‘em. Helps that we aren’t tied to some sort of ‘Oath’ as those glorified criminals like to call it. I think it’s a whole load of crap, we’re all criminals no matter which way ya put it. I’ve been heading to that bar every chance I get nowadays. She’s always here. Turns out, she runs the place, so I don’t have to worry about missing her unless the place is closed. She’s interested in what I do for a living, but I can’t tell this sweet girl what I do. I gotta keep my distance. Can’t get her involved, but there ain’t anywhere else I wanna be to relax.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tried to scare the girl, but she’s a lot tougher than I give her credit for. She surprisingly took it into stride, even if I didn’t really confirm it with her. Decided to take it steady with her, help her with the bar. I’m worried about keeping her here though, what with the things that have been brewing with that other Syndicate. Rhea’s been sending my men on an awful lot of contracts against them lately. I’m lucky if half of the new guys we’ve got can make it back, but I can’t risk sending too many of the vets.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can’t send anymore of my men to do Rhea’s work. The other clan leaders at least let me get my men back, but I don’t know what kind of shit she’s making my guys do that makes us wound up finding them dead or missing. I got Sitri to look out for, but the Hounds are my family too. I can’t keep letting this go on. </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth frowned. Her father’s aversion to Rhea was starting to make sense. He had always warned them to be careful around her, and the few contracts that had been done for Rhea, it had always been with him. She continued to read on, hoping to glean more of what had happened to their mother.</p>
<p>
  <em> I had asked Sitri if she wanted to live elsewhere, especially now that we got a kid coming. She had explained that she had a family here as well, but had long since been hiding from them. You can well imagine my surprise that she had willingly taken the risk of getting together with me knowing that I’m working for her mother and sister! We definitely gotta get out of here, but she says she’s worried about her mother. Apparently Rhea’s done something to her, but it must have been some painful, fucked up shit if she couldn’t even bring herself to tell me. I gotta do something about this. We can’t stay here.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> We got twins. One boy, one girl. We decided to name the older girl Byleth, and the younger boy Beleth. They’re the best damn things that have happened in my life since Sitri. I never thought I’d get to be a father considering our upbringing and situation. I gotta protect them and Sitri. We can’t stay here. I don’t want to lose them.  </em>     </p>
<p>Byleth’s hold on the diary tightened, feeling something well up within her throat.</p>
<p>
  <em> People have started going missing lately. At first it was civilians, but I’m starting to notice that we have fewer footmen in our ranks as well as the Syndicate’s. Something’s going on, and I don’t want to stay to find out. The kids are barely able to walk around now, but Sitri’s adamant about keeping an eye on Sothis. I wish she’d tell me what exactly I should be careful of. </em>
</p>
<p>The next few pages were wrinkled. Some of the ink had smudged in splotches throughout.</p>
<p>
  <em> What Sothis had feared had come to pass. Someone’s been targeting the Syndicate with some sort of chemical, but we only found out ‘cause it ended up being mixed in with something the Godmother had. She hasn’t been able to move well since, and apparently she’s been in excruciating pain. Seeing their mother like this, it seems both Sitri and Rhea have been hard at work to keep her as healthy as possible. It’s the first time Sitri had shown her face since she had left the organization, but Sothis has been happy to see her again, at least.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sothis’ condition has gotten worse, and Sitri has been getting desperate. I keep trying to get her to let me help, but she won’t tell me what’s going on. I’m getting worried. We managed to overwhelm the Agartha gang that suddenly came up and subdue them for the most part, but it happened too easily. Maybe it was because they had already made it to Sothis. Gods, I hope we can save her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We can’t stay here. We gotta get out. Sitri, she… She’s gone. She’s gone and I just watched her die in front of me. Those bastards used something on her and she just… It looked like it healed her wounds, but then her body got smaller and smaller until she turned into ashes… This doesn’t make any damn sense. Nothing of her is left! I can’t keep the kids here. They can’t know what’s going on. Those researching fucks are doing some crazy shit, and I think Rhea’s in on it. Fuck, but I can’t just leave. I need to make sure Sothis stays safe. Sitri died wanting to protect her, but I don’t know what the hell I can do! </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth could feel something in her stomach turn. She remembered how he had looked when he had returned, covered in blood. His eyes gleamed rage and grief before gradually turning lifeless as he tried to explain to them that their mother wasn’t coming back.  </p>
<p>
  <em> The kids are older now. Lykos and I have started teaching them how to fend for themselves. I wish I didn’t have to show ‘em how to pull the trigger, but I’d rather they kill than be killed. Their hands are so small and soft. I wish I could hold and preserve them forever, but I can’t. It’s too damn dangerous out here, and I ain’t strong enough to protect them. </em>
</p>
<p>Jeralt had continued to document their growth, always sure to remind himself that he had to teach them to protect themselves with how they were living. He wanted to leave so that they could live a normal, peaceful life. He had expressed that wish many times when they had gotten much older. About thirty more years of entries documented his findings on each job he went on, or on their growth from apprentices to trained killers. He even listed little things, like how they had started to get along with Sothis when they were younger. His last entry, however, had been right before he had taken the job from Rhea.</p>
<p>
  <em> I think this is it. I can’t just turn Sothis against Rhea, so I gotta find something solid to get Sothis to protect herself from her. She’s gotten much weaker and has been bedridden, so I’m worried Rhea is gonna try to kill her soon and take over the Syndicate. That’s the last thing that I can let happen. I managed to convince Sothis to at least write a will, in case something happens while I’m gone. She may have gotten mad that I had commented about her age, but I hope she took my advice seriously. It only makes sense that she would pass on her position to her oldest daughter Rhea, but I was surprised to find that even she hesitated in doing so. Maybe she doesn’t want Rhea to have to go through the strain of being Godmother, especially while we’re on the brink of having a civil war.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Rhea’s got a job for me, though. Specifically. I was going to turn her down, but she told me that it was the same fucker who killed Sitri. The Doctor, as they call her. Her chemical was the one that got injected into Sitri and killed her. I’m going to kill that fucker myself, then we can get the hell out of here. </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth closed the diary, hands trembling as she recalled the day he had taken the contract. He promised he’d come back, and that they could move to where Uncle Alois was and start a new life there. He said they’d get to spend time together as family. He promised. Yet when they had gone on a contract for Ionius, a week after he had departed, to find that the only thing he had left behind was his severed arm and his signature black desert eagle that it gripped onto... They had begun their long search ever since that day. </p>
<p>“Byleth?” a voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her. She looked up at Edelgard, wrapped up in a towel with stubborn droplets of water clinging onto exposed skin. Byleth pulled the towel hanging around her neck, silently beckoning for Edelgard to come to her. The chairwoman complied, snugly fitting between her legs as she faced away from the Hound. She gently combed through her hair, quietly untangling the strands as her thoughts wandered to the incident at the facility, to what she had read in the diary, to the fragmented memories of her childhood. </p>
<p>She wishes she could smooth out this tangling mess of incidents and feelings as easily as she did with Edelgard’s hair. Her intoxicatingly sweet scent surrounded her, compelling her to lean in close as her fingers gently stroked her hair. She wanted to forget it all, even if it was just for a moment. A shiver ran through the chairwoman’s body as she leaned into her fingers, a silent request for more. <em> “Is that an order?” </em> Byleth thought. <em> “I wouldn’t dare to disobey.” </em> Edelgard turned to face her, wrapping her arms around her as she rested her head on her shoulder, face pressing into her neck. The Hound hummed as her fingers found their way back to her hair, stroking and playing with the slightly wet locks. She found comfort in the way their bodies naturally melted into each other. </p>
<p>As she continued to stroke her hair, her other hand moved to Edelgard’s back, sliding across skin. She could feel teeth nipping at her neck when her hands left skin to skim across the towel. <em> “More.” </em> She reached the end of the towel, slightly hiked up from their changed position, and reached lower to grab onto flesh. Edelgard whimpered, her breath hot against her ear. <em> “It’s not enough.” </em> Her hand moved lower, tracing her curve. <em> “Tear it apart.” </em>Her fingers dug in, nails piercing and drawing blood.</p>
<p>“Byleth!”       </p>
<p>Pulled out of her haze, the Hound gasped, looking directly at Edelgard’s pained expression. “Sorry, I-” she stammered, immediately releasing her and scrambling back. “We should rest for tonight. I’ll see you in the morning,” she muttered, moving to get off the bed. </p>
<p>Edelgard grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her back onto the bed. She closed the gap between them once more, letting her towel fall off as she sidled up against her. She could feel Byleth tensing up as she kept her in her embrace. "Stay with me," Edelgard whispered, warm breath brushing against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Reveling in her reaction, her hands made their way across her body, each sliding in different directions. Byleth held her breath as one brushed against her breast and the other made its way past the band of her underwear. "Let’s take your mind off of it. Just focus on me tonight."</p>
<p>"What are you-" she rasped, breath hitching as Edelgard's hand roughly pressed against her clit to silence her.</p>
<p>"Surely you could at least show me the face behind that mask? It's only the two of us..." Edelgard's whisper caused Byleth to grit her teeth in resistance, grabbing her arms to stop her movement. Surprised, Edelgard halted as Byleth easily maneuvered out of her arms, swiveling around. Blue eyes glared out from the opening of her mask, leaving the leader of the Hresvelg Clan to sigh in disappointment. "We can't fully enjoy ourselves if you keep hiding behind the wolf."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll be plenty satisfied with just my fingers," Byleth leaned in close to her and growled, which was enough to lightly tint the color on Edelgard's cheeks. She pulled her towards the bed, forcibly tugging her down to lean against her body. Encapsulating her within her arms as though to keep her hostage, Byleth quickly set to work. Her hand immediately slid under her towel, fingers lightly grazing against tensed muscles until she reached soft flesh. Edelgard squirmed as one hand roughly grabbed onto her breast, squeezing as fingers grazed over a quickly hardening nipple. She began to pinch and pull at it as the white-haired woman reached up to grasp the other neglected breast, mimicking the movements. As her moans grew hotter and heavier, Edelgard's free hand darted towards her own crotch, fingers barely making it past the tufts before Byleth grabbed her wrist, stopping her from entering further.</p>
<p>"Come on-" she whined, but Byleth silenced her by releasing her breast and placing her fingers in her mouth. As she played with her tongue, Byleth easily pulled Edelgard's hand back. Her own hand did not stay out of the moaning woman's needy area for long. Each sweet sigh urged her to please the chairwoman in her arms further. As Byleth slid her fingers into her folds, Edelgard sucked on the fingers in an attempt to muffle her own moans, but to no avail. The way her whimpers came through and how her body tensed and shivered against Byleth's body as she circled her entrance was enough to tell her what she needed to know.</p>
<p>"Is this enough for you, my lady?" Byleth asked, removing her fingers from her mouth to let her speak. She breathed heavily as she wiped the drool from her lips, catching the hint of a smile in the masked woman's voice.</p>
<p>"Like hell..." she gasped, feeling Byleth's finger press against her hole, the tip entering her. "...it is!" She tried to move her hips to insert more of her finger into her, but to no avail. Byleth pulled out and kept her hand out of reach, much to Edelgard's frustration. "You damn tease," she heaved, ripping free from Byleth's loose grip to turn around on her. She pushed against her chest, forcing Byleth to press her back against the bed as Edelgard straddled her. She pulled at her shirt, the buttons flying off as she forcibly tore it open.</p>
<p>"Someone's eager."  </p>
<p>Edelgard did not respond. With flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, and dark eyes... Byleth could tell just how much the woman before her wanted her. Byleth bit her lip as Edelgard reached around to undo her bra, throwing it to the side as she immediately set her lips to her nipple. She did not resist as Byleth pulled the towel completely off of her. Her hands were all over her, unwilling to relinquish control. She teased her folds and her clit, massaging circles around her, always moving away even as Edelgard desperately chased after her. Byleth continued to tease her, but much to her frustration, Edelgard was never fully satisfied, always finding that she was cut off as soon as she got close.   </p>
<p>"Byleth..." Losing herself, Edelgard leaned against her, resting her head on Byleth's shoulder again, moaning her name over and over in her ear. She leaned closer to nip at her ear, earning her an aroused exhale from the masked hound. "Byleth, please..." she murmured as she licked her ear. As she twitched beneath her ministrations, Byleth could feel her tongue move from her ear and down to her neck, sucking the skin and marking her. She didn't move as she made several marks on her, enjoying the sensation even as her tongue moved up to stop right at the edge of the mask. Frustrated, Edelgard placed a hand on her mask, as if moving to remove it. Byleth did not resist, simply remaining still beneath her as blue eyes intently watched and waited for the chairwoman's next move. Edelgard grasped both sides of the mask with her hands, pale purple eyes staring straight into blue eyes. Byleth waited expectantly, wondering if the chairwoman would take this chance to finally reveal the face behind the leader of the Eisner Hounds. She made no move to stop her, knowing that those lilac eyes were silently asking for permission.</p>
<p>"I'd rather you take it off yourself, after all," she murmured, leaning in close to gently kiss where Byleth's lips would be beneath the mask. "I hope you'll come to trust me as much as I have come to trust you." Her voice was soft and genuine. Byleth shifted around beneath her, glad that she could not see the expression on her face after all. After a moment of silence and several heat hazed kisses on the mask from Edelgard, Byleth gently grabbed her wrists, moving her hands away from the mask.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Byleth murmured, gently wrapping an arm around her and pressing their bodies together. With the other, she reached down to where she was needed most, fingers immediately coated in her wetness as she found the entrance. "I'll end this quickly." Edelgard shivered, pleased and surprised at how gentle Byleth had suddenly become. She licked and sucked on her neck again, placing a myriad of marks and kisses that traveled up to her ear. Byleth placed two fingers in first, earning another heated moan against her ear, thrusting in and out with increasing speed. She kept the quickened pace even as teeth sunk into her left shoulder.</p>
<p>"Byleth, I… I lo-" Byleth didn’t allow her to finish her sentence, reaching down to press against her clit to help push her further over the edge. She knew that she was close from the way she tightened around her fingers. "Byleth!" she screamed out her name as her hardened clit was teased between rough fingers, unable to contain her ecstasy. Edelgard buried her face into her neck, muffling the rest of her voice. Byleth continued to move her fingers through her orgasm, easing her through it until the chairwoman fell limp on top of her, satisfied and thoroughly spent. She buried her face against Byleth's collarbone.</p>
<p>"Satisfied now?"</p>
<p>"Mm." Byleth chuckled as she felt the lips against her skin shape into a smile. She shifted, moving to gently place Edelgard on the bed so that she could get ready to leave, but Edelgard held her in place, arms wrapping around her. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" A tone she could not discern hid beneath the inquiry, a question that held behind an unspoken request. The masked woman remained silent, instead placing her hand on the white-haired woman's head, gently stroking and playing with her hair, relaxing her body. Edelgard released the tension in hers as well, sinking into Byleth's body further with a content exhale. Byleth continued to lazily play with her hair until she could hear and feel the rhythmic breathing against her not long after. The chairwoman's eyes had closed shut, a peaceful expression on her face as she held onto her. They remained that way for a while. The Hound couldn’t recall when she had felt this warm and safe before. She was tempted to drift away to sleep in her arms, but a feeling deep in her gut flared, reminding her that she could not allow herself such respite. </p>
<p>Byleth let out a quiet sigh, carefully unlocking the arms that embraced her. She moved out of the way to gently place her on the bed, slowly letting her sink into the bed before moving her hands away. The blue-haired woman sat on the side of the bed, watching the sleeping face that slightly soothed the turmoil in her heart. Forcing herself to look away, she placed her bra and torn shirt back on - or at least, what she could of it, as the buttons were now missing. Opting to simply find another shirt later, she could not help but look back at Edelgard, still sleeping soundly. Was this her way of making her try to forget, even if it was only for a moment? Perhaps it was the only way she could show her affection and concern. She wasn’t sure, but she was grateful nonetheless, despite the turmoil in her heart. </p>
<p>She leaned close to her face, slightly shifting her mask up to expose her lips. She recalled what Edelgard tried to say to her. She couldn’t allow her to finish her sentence. She couldn’t allow her to voice those feelings. Not to her. Even so, she leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on her forehead. She lingered there for a moment before moving away to shift her mask back over, holding back these turmoil of feelings as she turned to leave, gently closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>Edelgard shifted, pale purple eyes staring at the closed door as footsteps faded away from the other side. She sighed in disappointment as she turned her back towards the door, hands tightly gripping the sheets that covered her.   </p>
<p>“Coward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aconite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Small purple hoods look soft to the touch<br/>Resting along the poisonous stalk<br/>The toxins creep in from the skin<br/>Like ants crawling through the vein<br/>Choking, sweating, bleeding, crying<br/>Weakness, fighting, heart unwinding<br/>Knees burning hot, praying to be undone<br/>Yet death's cold sensation leaves no one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Hey Boss, we managed to trace him. You sure you don’t want me to relay this to Sharvara?” the Hound’s voice came through the phone as Byleth got out of her car, slamming the door shut behind her. Back at one of the Hounds’ safehouses, she changed into a fresh suit before grabbing the keys to the motorcycle stashed in the garage.</p><p>“He’s got his own thing to do with the Riegan leader, so don’t bother him,” she said, narrowing her eyes at the location he had given her. “You sure these coordinates are right? Why the hell would they be out there?”</p><p>“Easy to dispose bodies,” the Ashen Hound responded in a matter-of-fact tone. “They’re moving onto the mass production and distribution stage, so they don’t need ‘em anymore.”</p><p>Byleth made a sound of disgust, shaking her head as she confirmed her route. “How’s the search going with the Riegans, anyway?” </p><p>“I had the other Ashen stick with helping the search, so I’m not updated on that yet. Figured going solo on this would lower the risks,” he said, the sound of a door shutting on his end coming through. “Anyway, I’m heading over to rejoin them right now, so we’ll report when we find anything important.” </p><p>“Sounds good. Stay safe out there.”</p><p>“You too, Boss. Don’t do anything too reckless.”</p><p>Byleth ended the call, silently apologizing for her dishonesty, before turning her phone off. She started the engine, speeding her way to the fishing village that was within the Hresvelg Clan’s territory. When she got to the fishing village of Remire, she parked the bike a little ways away, and checked her gear. Her hands caressed the mask of her father, the infamous snarl of the Blood-Stained Garmr engraved onto it. Taking a deep breath, she donned his mask, blue eyes sharply looking through the sockets. Today, she will finish her father’s task for him. Today, she will avenge her mother. Today… <em> “I will kill that damned Doctor Kronya who had taken everything from us.” </em></p><p>Byleth pulled out her dagger, keeping it at the ready as she quietly made her way to the harbor. Several wooden boats were tied together, forming a barricade as they gently swayed on the water. She decided to clear out anyone in these first. Cloth curtains hung in front of the entrances, making it easy for her to check for movement from below before slipping inside. Stepping lightly to avoid creaks, the Hound snuck onto the closest boat, quieting her breath.  </p><p>Byleth crouched, quietly moving forward as she pushed the curtain aside. A researcher sat inside, back facing the entrance as he looked between the papers in his hand and the multitude of syringes beside it. The researcher - hyper focused on what he was reading - didn’t notice anything until it was too late. A hand quickly moved to silence him, covering his mouth as the other slit his throat, quickly ending his life. She slowly placed him on the ground, the body slightly gurgling as she stepped over to take a look at the contents on his desk. </p><p>“Some research shit and,” she glanced over at the syringes, “must be those chemicals that one researcher was talking about.” She pocketed the syringes, then eventually decided that Claude or Linhardt could make use of the information from these documents. </p><p>She continued to the rest of the boats, easily slipping in and repeating the process. It was even easier when they were fast asleep on their desk. Blue Kerberos gave them the pleasure of sleeping for an eternity - quiet and peacefully. It was only when she was nearing the end of her rounds when she came across two researchers speaking to each other that she started to have to be more careful. </p><p>“-of here!” She could hear them speaking as she pressed her back against the side of the opening, watching the shadows of their feet flickering through the small opening where the candlelight shone through.    </p><p>“Relax, we’ll be heading back to headquarters after we clean up here,” the other researcher said as Byleth took out a syringe, spilling the contents of it over her dagger. “We’re gonna be pretty fucking rich for getting this done, so just focus on that for now.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you half glass full prick.” Byleth took this opportunity to test the contents of the syringe, quickly tossing her dagger into the leg of one of the researchers she could see. </p><p>“Fuck-” the man groaned, falling to his knees, the effects taking affect immediately.</p><p>“Hey, you okay? What the… Is that a dagger?” The other researcher knelt beside him, trying to assess his condition before the man combusted, splattering the entire room with blood as the living researcher took a sharp breath, falling onto his bottom. “What the… isn’t that-” Byleth rushed in, stabbing the syringe directly into the disoriented researcher, watching him twist and turn as he struggled to keep his skin from bubbling all over. He looked up to Byleth, gurgling out incomprehensible words, before he met the same fate as well. </p><p>“So it’s this drug, huh?” Unfazed by the blood that splattered her, Byleth walked over to pick up the blood-stained notes that were left behind, slipping the paper into the folder and hiding it in her clothes. “That’s it for the boats. She’s not out here,” she muttered, retrieving her dagger and wiping it off on the coat of one of the researchers, promptly leaving to step back onto the harbor. She wiped the blood from her face as she walked back to shore and into the village. </p><p>“Well, well, well.. If it isn’t the bloody hound’s pup,” a voice spoke to her from the darkness. Byleth narrowed her eyes, seeing a figure step forward from one of the modest huts and into the moonlight. A grin spread across her face, eyes staring her down like an animal finding its next mark. “I heard <em> allll </em> the wonderful things that had happened to my favorite test subject,” she said, hefting a large machete from her side to admire it. As her fingers slid across the blade, Byleth felt her skin crawling from the doctor’s gaze. “Have you come to follow in your father’s footsteps, little wolfy? You were even kind enough to come wearing his mask.”</p><p>“You bastard, I’ll kill you!”</p><p>“Come try it, pup. I’m glad you saved me the trouble of searching for you,” she said, brandishing her blade. “I need your blood, after all.”</p><p>Blue Kerberos grit her teeth, snarling behind her mask as she prepared to strike, too focused on the Doctor to hear the sets of footsteps behind her.</p><p>-</p><p>The night sky was full of stars tonight, something Beleth would often point out to Byleth if she were here. They were always so busy staring at their task in front of them or at the ground, that he took every chance he could to cast his gaze upwards. Today - like how it has been since they gave their final farewells to their father - he couldn’t even bring himself to look up at all. He flicked his lighter open, lighting up another cigarette, before watching the flame flicker in the night breeze. A gentle hand ruffled his hair as he exhaled smoke through his nose, watching the flame disappear as he snapped the lighter shut.  </p><p>“What’s on your mind, Beleth?” Claude asked, plucking the cigarette from the Hound’s mouth to put in between his own lips. He inhaled as he sat beside him. </p><p>“Nothing. Just tired. Getting some fresh air,” he lied, pulling his legs up to rest his arms and chin against them. </p><p>“I know it’s been tough. I’m doing what I can to make sure we figure out what that Doctor’s using and making sure they pay for what they did,” he assured him, taking another huff before putting it back in between Bel’s lips. “You just focus on getting yourself together before our informants get another lead.</p><p> Before he could say anything in response, a voice called for him.</p><p>“Sharvara!” The black-haired, shirtless Ashen Hound approached them.</p><p>“What is it, Balthus?” a despondent Bel inquired, one hand pressing against his forehead and the other holding the cigarette to his mouth. “Look man, I’ve got a lot to-”</p><p>“Sharvara, I think the Boss is doing something stupid,” he cut him off, his tone serious. “She asked us to track the Doctor, which we did, so...”</p><p>“You did what?” Bel stood up abruptly, dropping his cigarette. “You fucking idiot! You think she’s just gonna stand around with info like that?”</p><p>“It’s what the Boss wanted. I’m confident she can handle herself but I haven’t heard from her in a while. It seems like that Hresvelg leader had been on a warpath looking for her for a while now, from what I’ve just learned.” He sheepishly scratched his head. </p><p>“How long ago did you get in contact with her about that?”</p><p>“Eh… about a week or so ago?” He shut his mouth when blue eyes turned to glare at him, crushing the cigarette with his shoe. </p><p>“Tell me where she is! I’m heading after her!”</p><p>-</p><p>Bel arrived at the fishing village of Remire shortly after having to convince Claude that he needed to stay in his territory for the time being. The village was oddly quiet, but the unmistakable scent of rotten flesh filled the air. He cautiously combed through the boats, finding the sources of the stench, before checking through the few huts. Signs of struggle appeared in all of them. Cold, rotten dinners toppled over, bedding and furniture in disarray, broken glass shards littering the floor. He moved to the fishing facility near the homes and was greeted by a horrible sight.</p><p>Civilians and missing footmen from the Syndicate alike were chained to the walls, left to rot and bleed. They had various different levels of mutilation, but all had succumbed to the experimentation done to their body. Heaps of corpses were left to pile onto each other in the corners, ready to be disposed of. The smell was overwhelming, almost making him gag as he continued to search. It was eerily silent, his footsteps against tiled floors were too loud, until a distant clanging sound overshadowed it. He headed to the source of the sound, only to hear footsteps rushing towards him. Beleth stepped back in time to miss the blade of an axe, a familiar head of white hair flying past. </p><p>“Wait- stop! It’s me!” Bel called out, watching Edelgard swiftly turn to continue her attack. At his voice, she stopped, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Beleth? How did you-?” she lowered her axe, wiping blood from her cheek. Her suit had seen better days, filled with little tears from attacks that had pierced through her clothes to scratch at her skin. Spots of darker red stained her clothing, most likely from the blood of others, though she herself seemed to have sustained some minor injuries.</p><p>“I got a tip from our Ashen Hound that she was here. Apparently she found out about this place a week ago.”</p><p>“Damn it… I wanted to give her space after our... talk that happened after Jeralt’s funeral,” she said, coughing. “After I hadn’t heard from her for a few days, I thought maybe she had gone to you. However, knowing her, I knew she had to be looking for the Doctor,” she continued, beckoning him to come with her towards the sound. Knowing that they were heading the right way when corpses began to lead them to the echoing thuds, she lowered her voice. “Bernadetta found that Rhea had recently been working closely with a new contact, specifically a hospital. At first, I thought it was simply because of the mass amount of patients that had to be taken in thanks to the experiments,” she said, frowning. </p><p>“But not only do we not know where they are, the fact that Rhea has been in constant contact with them is unusual. So we went ahead and nabbed one of their doctors.” Beleth wondered how big the set of balls this woman had on her to do something like that so casually to a civilian. “Hubert interrogated him, enough to confirm that they’re connected to these experiments, at least. He easily let slip that Doctor Kronya, who has been heading a classified pharmaceutical project, has moved to Remire in search of a specific type of factor. That’s when I knew Byleth must have come here, so I immediately made my way here.” </p><p>“You and I both, then,” he muttered, the sound much closer now. “We’ll deal with Rhea after this.” The closer they got, the more bodies began to litter the floor, their wounds getting worse and worse until only blood and melted flesh dripping off discarded bones remained, leading them straight to a makeshift operating room where Byleth was. </p><p>By the time they found her, she had a different glint to her eyes. Covered in both dried and fresh blood, Blue Kerberos turned slightly to look at them, fresh droplets dripping from the stained dagger in her hand and the cracked mask of Garmr covering her face. Her clothes were tattered and her own wounds had been unattended to as well. Her hair had a lighter, green tint than it did before. The woman in question, though, did not care for something so trivial. She turned away from the two - unfazed by their appearance - as her focus was wholly on the person before her. </p><p>Beyond her was the Doctor chained onto a chair, almost tortured beyond recognition. The gloating face had long since been replaced with horror and agony, though it was hard to tell with gouged out eyes and severely malformed lips. All her limbs were still intact, some barely hanging by muscle threads than others, though the shifting among the threads looked as though they were slowly trying to connect together again. Large nails had been hammered into her legs while patches of newly grown skin covered bruised, bloody spots over her body. Some of her fingers were missing with no trace left of them, but a few bloodied organs were left in plain sight on a metal tray beside the assortment of tools that revealed clear signs of usage. The Doctor couldn't make a sound, but she kept trying to open her mouth in an attempt to.</p><p>"Byleth, what-" Edelgard cautiously took a step toward the Hound, as if she were approaching someone else entirely. It wasn't as if torturing someone like this was anything new to any of them. While grotesque, these sights were common for criminals of their status, especially when smoking out a rat. But this was different. </p><p>"Stay out of my way," Byleth growled, gripping the dagger tightly in her hand. "I'll make this bitch suffer as much as I can. I won't allow her the mercy of death until it's forced out of my hands." The Hound stepped towards the Doctor, brandishing the dagger to splatter some of the blood off, only to coat it new when it swung down to claim another of her fingers. She shifted and opened her mouth to scream, but once more, only the sound of bones crunching and the small thud of her finger hitting the floor could be heard. The silence after was filled with the sound of dripping blood, but even that, too, ceased. </p><p>The ends of her fingers rapidly grew skin to stop the bleeding, her body automatically cauterizing it. Byleth turned to drop the dagger onto the metal tray, reaching over to grab a bloody hammer, only to be stopped when a hand grabbed onto her arm. “I said to stay out of-”</p><p>“By,” Bel spoke in a soft voice, making her turn her head. “It’s enough. Dad’s already-”</p><p>“It’s not enough, Bel. After what she did to Pops, after all that torture she put him through! This isn’t anything compared to what Pops had to go through!” She tightened her grip on the hammer and pulled out of Bel’s grasp, determined to continue. “She killed Mom too, Bel! We couldn’t even be there for her in her last moments!” She raised the hammer high above her head, barely budging when Bel rushed in to wrap his arms around her, trying to pull her back. She slammed the hammer down, piercing the nails completely through the legs. Each hit sent a numbing vibration through her arm, but she ignored it, just as she ignored the voice of her brother pleading for her to stop.</p><p>“Byleth, that’s enough,” Edelgard’s authoritative voice cut through the numbing haze, forcing the Hound to pause. “It won’t bring them back.” That lavender scent that she couldn’t resist overwhelmed her senses when another pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her away from the Doctor. “It won’t make you feel any better.” She stumbled along, but remained upright with the two sets of supportive arms. She could feel the exhaustion catching up to her, no doubt due to the relentless torment she had inflicted, solely fueled by her rage. Beleth gave her one last tight squeeze before nodding to Edelgard, entrusting Byleth to her. Edelgard picked her up, allowing the exhausted Hound to rest in her arms. The struggling eventually ceased as weak fists pressed against Edelgard’s chest. Incomprehensible grumbling could be heard from her before that also faded out. </p><p>Edelgard gently pressed her forehead to the side of Byleth’s head, mumbling something directly into her ear that Bel couldn’t hear from where he was. It seemed to relax his sister’s tense shoulders as her face riddled with anger dissolved into pure exhaustion. Only now did he notice the bags under her eyes as she closed them, slumping against Edelgard and quickly falling asleep. He and Edelgard looked to each other, sighing with relief. Though they would have to ask Linhardt to examine the cause behind the change in her hair pigment, she was at least safe and accounted for now.</p><p>Black Sharvara reached over to unholster the black desert eagle from Byleth’s waist, decisively pointing the end of the barrel at the blind doctor now that they managed to pull Byleth away. Without any hesitation, he pulled the trigger. Gunshots echoed all across the room, several bullets finding their target despite the fact that the first one had already finished the job. Edelgard was right. Even though it had ended here for them, it did nothing to make him feel any better. He could only imagine what his sister felt as he moved to reupholster the pistol, stopping when the glint of Byleth’s dagger caught his eye. </p><p>Picking it up, he cleaned the blood off the blade with a frown. It had been his gift to her many years ago as children, when she had taken a hit in his place. He could see that scar even with the mask on, crossing diagonally through her eye. It was supposed to be his way of protecting her, when he didn’t have the ability to do so before. </p><p><em> “It seems that even now, I still can’t protect you myself,” </em> Bel thought, sliding the dagger back into its sheath as he turned to look at Byleth in Edelgard’s arms. He watched the way the chairwoman’s face softened when looking at his sister, holding her close. <em> “Perhaps she will be able to keep up with you as your equal, after all.” </em> Beleth placed the dagger in her hold, patting the back of her hand before retreating. A hand stopped him, startling him, as he looked to his sister’s face. Still unconscious, she had instinctively grabbed onto his hand in return, causing a knot to form in the back of his throat. <em> “What can a useless little brother like me do for you, who has given up everything for my sake?” </em>He stood there for a moment before gently moving his hands away, her hands falling back onto her chest with the dagger. </p><p>“Let’s head back.”</p><p>-</p><p>It was late. The cold breeze sent shivers down his spine as a lighter flickered a flame into life. It lit the cigarette with ease before it was extinguished with a snap. The lone figure let out an exhale, eyes lazily following the smoke as it drifted into the clear, night sky. A multitude of stars shined brightly above, easily discernible at this lone, unlit safehouse.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” a voice crackled on the other end of the phone the figure held against his ear. “I know there’s not a lot of time left, but…”</p><p>“You worried about me?” Though the tone was light and teasing, no smile appeared on his face. </p><p>“...Hah. Just be careful. I’m still working on things here. I don’t know when we’ll make the drug to reverse the effects even with all that we’ve learned over the past few days.” The voice on the other end was quiet and uncharacteristically uncertain. </p><p>“I know you’ll get it,” he responded, tapping ashes from his cigarette. “You’re a genius, after all.” A laugh resounded on the other side.</p><p> “There isn’t anything I can’t find out. You just wait, I’ll have it ready.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear. I’ll leave it to you, then.”</p><p>Another figure approached just as he ended the call, exhaling as he turned his phone off and slipped it back into his pocket. A silver masked gleam under the starry lights as he moved to lean against the wall beside him. He accepted the cigarette that was offered, pushing his silver mask aside as he held it between his teeth and leaned into the open lighter as he inhaled. </p><p>“You don’t have to come with me, Lykos.” The lighter shut once more.</p><p>“What, and let another one of you under my care get taken away from me again?” the advisor scoffed. “I’m coming to make sure you come back, Bel. I owe at least that much to By and your old man.” Another puff of smoke. It went silent as the two enjoyed what little bit of peace they could have right now, but not for long. </p><p>“Who’s gonna take care of By when I’m gone?”</p><p>“As if she needs someone to take care of her,” Lykos chuckled, but immediately stopped when he saw the genuine concern and distress on Sharvara's face. “That just means you gotta hurry up and come back for her, then,” he responded, patting his shoulder. “Don’t even think about dying on us.”</p><p>As the cigarettes were extinguished beneath their shoes and they climbed into the car, Bel silently checked through the couple of firearms and ammo Lykos managed to acquire. <em> “She’ll be fine. After this, she won’t have to worry about it anymore,” </em> he thought, reloading the pistol and hiding it in his suit jacket. <em> ”And that Edelgard… I trust she’d stand by her side. She must remember what By had done for her before, considering how close they are now.” </em> He ran his hand along the flat side of a curved blade amongst their supplies, the metal reflecting blue orbs that wavered in uncertainty. <em> “She’s indebted to her, after all.” </em>His grip on the hilt tightened.</p><p>“Ready, Bel?” Lykos asked, the engine already roaring to life. </p><p>Beleth took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He reached for something in his pocket, feeling the photograph he kept safely tucked away. He didn’t need to see it to know what it was. He must have looked at it a thousand times by now, but that didn’t stop him from pulling it from its place to stare at it again. The two moved their masks back into place as Bel’s thumb gently stroked the old photograph. He let out a shaky breath, pressing the photograph to his mask’s forehead, steeling his resolve. With no trace of his wavering doubts left, he placed the photograph back into his pocket.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s end this.” </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading Helichrysum! I will be updating this fic over the weekends, so be sure to keep an eye out if you want to continue reading! Don't forget to check out the other wonderful works that are being posted on the Edeleth Big Bang 2020 (EdelethBB2020) Collections tag and the Edeleth BB Twitter Page (https://twitter.com/BbEdeleth)!</p>
<p>Special thanks to oats, my wonderful big bang partner who did the stunning art for this fic ;-; Give them some love over at @oastlv on twitter!</p>
<p>Come say hi! I don't bite (much):<br/>Twitter: @strayxyg or @xygdrasil (personal/random shenanigans)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>